


you are mine, I promise

by sungshinelog



Series: Lobo [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi San, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungshinelog/pseuds/sungshinelog
Summary: "Are you truly sure about this." He'd asked a dozen times before, and San was sure he'd ask again. Because this wasn't right. In the hundreds of years their ancestors played matchmaker, not once had a wolf been mated to a human.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Lobo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050890
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	1. the beginning or the end

Wooyoung placed the last book from his cart on the shelf. Night had fallen over the campus, Wooyoung's shift coming to a close. He grabbed his backpack before offering a farewell to Hongjoong. The senior nodded to him as he slipped out. He pulled his jacket on tighter, chilly air nipping at his bare skin. He felt like he was being followed, but he blamed that on his paranoia of being so far away from home.

He'd chosen to go to school in America, great reviews of the university to his advantage as he persuaded his parents to let him go. They were skeptical, what with the distance. They would be 6,439 miles away- in Korea. Wooyoung had promised he would call, visit for the holidays, anything really to help his cause. Eventually, his parents agreed, on the condition that he'd take care of himself while he was away.

Wooyoung missed Korea, but he couldn't deny that something had pulled him to America, the vastness of it and all it had to offer. He'd never felt unsafe, but it was late and he couldn't help but wonder if creatures lurked in the dark.

Soon enough, he'd made it back to his room. His roommate was knocked out, a reminder of the time. Wooyoung would have finished sooner had midterms not been right around the corner. The late night rush made it so Wooyoung had to stay over.

He sighed, exhausted, and slipped on comfortable clothing. He brushed his teeth and turned off the lights, a night's rest well deserved.

...

San lingered by the trees, well away from the dorms. His eyes were glued to it, though, watching as Wooyoung went in, away from prying eyes.

A howl caught San's attention and he turned, knowing it was time to go home. He cast another glance to the dorms, satisfied by the silence before he dashed off, into the woods at the speed of light.

He found Seonghwa out front, expression cautious as he met San's eyes. "You've made it a routine."

"I can't help it." San knew how strange it was. The first time it happened, he thought he was going crazy. He thought his nose was playing tricks on him, the smell of peach so potent, yet no wolf in sight. He kept an eye on the boy, watching as he engaged with the humans, lived among them, never once yearning for the freedom of the forest.

"Are you truly sure about this." He'd asked a dozen times before, and San was sure he'd ask again. Because this wasn't right. In the hundreds of years their ancestors played matchmaker, not once had a wolf been mated to a human.

"Definitely." San knew that even if he tried to force himself away, something always pulled him back. It was a telltale sign. _Mates._ Seonghwa nodded once before bidding him a goodnight. He disappeared into the house, leaving San alone with his thoughts.

....

When Wooyoung's last class let out, he found himself in a cafe with some of his friends. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise when he felt someone staring. He glanced up, only to be met with an intense gaze from a man sitting two tables over. He tore his eyes away, hands fiddling with his drink as he tried to ignore the stranger. But the man's gaze never let up and Wooyoung started to feel uncomfortable. He pushed his chair back, his classmates quieting down. "I have some work to finish up, don't mind me." They waved him away and Wooyoung slipped out the door.

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. His relief was short-lived as he heard the bell chime behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He quickened his pace, blaming coincidence that the man be leaving at the same time. He quickened his pace turning left, then right, then left again. The man was still following him. He was really being chased. Alarm bells started to ring, warning Wooyoung of immanent danger and he panicked. He started to run, trying to escape the man who was hot on this tail. In his haste, he failed to notice the road in front in front him. The light was turning red...

Wooyoung was fast, but the man was faster, throwing an arm around his waist and pulling him back.

...

Car horns blared past them, San's heart beating as loudly as Wooyoung's. He was scared, obviously so. But he was more frightened by San than having almost been road kill. San wanted to comfort him, keep him in his arms until he was calmed. But he thought better of it, gently placing Wooyoung down before disappearing around the bend. He fought his instincts, yelling about how reckless he was being for abandoning his _mate_ when he was so obviously frightened. San couldn't do much for him though, not when he wasn't even sure why this was happening. His ancestors were never wrong. _But why a human?_ Their fated destiny would mean San outliving Wooyoung. _Was this really their destiny?_

San wandered back home, Hongjoong nodding to him in passing. San stopped him before he could go further. "Wooyoung will be late to work today." The older wolf looked alarmed.

"What happened?"

"I scared him." Hongjoong's face morphed into relief. He thumped the back of San's head. "Ow."

"Serves you right. What have I told you about meddling in his life?"

"Not to do it, but I couldn't help it!" He whined because that much was true. He hadn't meant to follow Wooyoung, just wanted to be near him for a while. But when Wooyoung started walking away, his wolf was distressed, asking San to do the same. He fought with instinct, until he couldn't anymore. "I think the ancestors hate me." Hongjoong chuckled.

"Young one, our ancestors are all seeing. They have their ways and though I'm as confused as you are, time will reveal all." It was San's turn to thump Hongjoong's head.

"Stop acting like some wise shaman." Hongjoong may be older, but he wasn't that old. "Can you please just let me know if he's okay?" Hongjoong relented, sighing heavily just to tease.

"Fine, fine. I'll make sure _your mate_ is just fine." As weird as things were, San still blushed at those words.

...

Wooyoung was in a daze when Hongjoong saw him walk in. _San must have really did a number on him_. He approached lightly, waving his arms around to catch the human's attention. Wooyoung startled. Seeing it was just Hongjoong, he relaxed, embarrased. "Sorry, I just had a weird day." Hongjoong wanted to pry, but he knew his boundaries. He was merely Wooyoung's boss, not his packmate.

"Are you at least okay?" Wooyoung nodded, springing into action.

"I'll put these back. I'll be right back!" Hongjoong watched him go, wary more than anything as Wooyoung stopped short of the shelf. He wondered just how far San had gone.

It's not that he didn't _trust_ San, but wolves were known to be impulsive. Especially an unmated one. Even more so when they were around the one the ancestors had chosen for them. _Their mate._ Hongjoong knew well the extent of their courting and try as he might, there was nothing he could do to stop San.

Like San, he wondered if the ancestors were picking on the young alpha. It just didn't make sense he be mated to a mortal. Wolves were loyal through and through. What was supposed to happen when Wooyoung eventually aged? San would be left to suffer, to mourn forever the loss of his one true love. Hongjoong ached at the mere thought. The ancestors weren't cruel. He's sure this was happening for a reason.

...

Wooyoung no longer trembled as he found himself before Hongjoong.

"Are you at least okay?" Wooyoung had said yes, but it was still unclear if he was even in the right head space to be at work right now. He'd been so shaken, heavy breathing as he waited for the ambush. But the culprit had let him go just a quick, leaving him on the side of the rode. Wooyoung had done a full 360, but the man had vanished. He'd stood up on shaky legs, body weirdly missing the warmth. He shook his thoughts, thinking he'd gone crazy to wish for the arms of a psychopath.

Instead of working on his homework, as he'd normally do during his breaks, he was sat daydreaming. Of amber eyes staring him down. He got chills, but they started to feel different. Like he was excited... that couldn't be good. 

Wooyoung didn't have much experience with feelings, but he figured this wasn't the right thing to correlate with something akin to like. And yet, he found himself yearning, of the phantom touch across his waist, of the man he'd only seen once.

The days following were weird. Weird in the way that Wooyoung felt alone, much more than usual. All he could think of was the man at the café. How serious his face had been, how'd he'd ran after him... how he saved him. Wooyoung had been dumb not to realize the oncoming traffic.

More than anything, a part of him wanted to thank the creep. His efforts were odd, but he supposed it was the thought that counted.

"Did you want anything?" His roommate was halfway out the door. Wooyoung shook his head. His notes lay scattered on his desk, his own turn to study for midterms. He hadn't left the dorms all day in hopes of staying focused. But his mind wandered and it came back- yet again- to the man he so desperately wished to see.

...

For a week, San didn't leave his room. Seonghwa was often surprised to see him still home, idling by the door, but never outright leaving. "Hongjoong told me what happened." He said one afternoon, San almost out the door before he thought better of it. Seonghwa's words were a reminder of why he couldn't leave.

"I know, I was wrong." San's voice sounded a lot like a kid trying not to get the _I-told-you so_ talk.

"I'm not scolding you." He chided, coming closer as some other members of their pack saunter in. "I just don't want you to be so reckless."

"It's not may fault!" San fumed, a backlash of not being able to be near his mate. "My wolf calls for him. He wants him! But the human in me knows I can't have him." San sniffled and Seonghwa softened, pulling the young alpha into a hug.

"I want you to be happy San." Seonghwa whispered. "But I can't help but feel that ancestors may have been wrong with this one." 

San stumbled back. "The ancestors are never wrong!" Yet he too had thought the same thing at one point. But when he was around Wooyoung, there was still the pull, a scent to ground him. He knew that as wrong as it felt, it was still meant to be.

"San-"

"I need to see him."

"San-"

"I shouldn't have been away from him for so long." He ran to the door, shoes haphazardly on as he bounced out. Not like he'll need them anyway, He shifted halfway down the hill. He heard Seonghwa calling for him, might have even raced after him. But he was moving with determination, zigzagging through the trees in his haste to find Wooyoung. To find _his mate._

He skidded to a stop right before he got to the dorms, Wooyoung's scent in the air. _He's still home_. Relieved, he sat on his hind legs, tongue lapping out to cool down. Eventually, he sprawled out, decidedly taking a nap, knowing he was as close to Wooyoung as he could be.

...

Wooyoung couldn't sleep. His body kept telling him to go outside, to go to the forest's edge. He couldn't just up and leave. It was dark. It was scary. It wasn't where he should want to go at three in the morning.

Yet he couldn't lie still. He sat up, tired eyes blinking into the dark. 

He sat for a while, in his head, about why he just couldn't seem to think straight these days. Amber eyes appeared behind his closed eyelids and he stood up. Blame his lack of sleep, but he suddenly needed to find him. Find the man with the amber eyes. He stumbled over to the door, shoes and backpack kicked as he fumbled for the knob. His roommate stirred and he hesitated, waiting for him to say something. Anything. When it doesn't come, he steps outside. The light of the hall hurt his eyes, but he still walked, determined.

The night air hit his skin, almost scalding. He hissed, breathe visible and his teeth chattered as he trekked on. Something kept pulling him toward the forest, like an imaginary rope pulling him forward. He stumbled a bit, mind hazy as the rope got shorter and shorter until he came to a complete stop. He blinked, dazed as he glanced around to find... nothing. Weird.

His head lowered on it's own accord and he gasped. Right by his feet was a dozing wolf, tufts of breath leaving it's muzzle and tickling Wooyoung's toes. Oh, he was barefoot. He went to step back, but the pull he felt anchored him there. Unable to move, Wooyoung just stood there, in awe. The wolf looked so calm, sated in a way that could almost resemble a puppy. Wooyoung just wanted to touch. So he did, bending down so his hand covered dirty blond fur. 

It was like something speared him, sharp and painful as his hand made contact. He gasped for air, suddenly feeling breathless as his head started to pound. His heart was beating right out of his chest, the pain not subsiding no matter how hard he tried to taper his breathing. The wolf heard the noise, amber eyes meeting his. Wooyoung's own widened.

...

San was dreaming of sunshine, warm on his skin as he laid in the grass. He felt someone near him, hovering over him and he opened his eyes to a bright smile. He could only smile back.

His mate was beautiful, bathed in backlight, like the aura of an angel. San reached out, pulling him down with him. To hold him. To kiss him. It was all so warm... almost too warm...

San jolted awake, the sound of someone choking alerting him he was no longer alone. His eyes met that of his mate and he jumped back, unsure. Was he seeing things? But Wooyoung was slowly getting worse, eyes bugging out as his breath kept leaving him. San went to reach out, forgetting he was still a wolf and Wooyoung fell backward. San cursed, quick to shift, but not quick enough. Wooyoung fell unconscious at his feet. "Wooyoung?" Terrified, San pressed his ear to the human's chest. His heartbeat was there, however faint, and San slumped forward with less worry. "Wooyoung, you have to wake up." His mate remained lifeless. San wasn't sure what to do, he couldn't let his mate die.

"What happened?" It was Seonghwa's voice and San felt more at ease knowing his pack alpha was here. "He can't breathe?"

"He was choking for air, I d-don't know what he was even doing out here." Seonghwa copied San, pressing his own ear to the human's heart. 

"He's not dead. But I can't guarantee he won't be." San gulped, worried and Seonghwa reached forward to place his arms behind Wooyoung's back and knees. He stood up with the boy in his arms. "We need to get back to the pack, Hongjoong might know something we don't."

Off they went, San fretting the fainter Wooyoung's heart got. Was this really the end, before it had even started? Hongjoong was already waiting for them, distraught as he saw the state Wooyoung was in. "San, what'd you do this time?"

"Nothing! He came to me I-"

"I think he's turning."


	2. things aren't always what they seem

"I think he's turning." Two heads whipped up so fast, might as well have gotten whiplash.

"Your kidding?" Hongjoong was the first to say, pressing his hand to the human's forehead. He removed it with a grimace when he realized how hot his skin is.

"I smell it." Seonghwa continued, sniffing the air as action for the others to do the same. It meant no different for San, he could always smell Wooyoung, but Hongjoong's eyes were widening. He could smell him too.

"But, how?" Seonghwa shook his head, unsure.

"The bond?"

"You and I both know the bond doesn't work like that." Hongjoong told Seonghwa. His attention went to San. "You're sure you didn't do anything." San had his hands up in surrender.

"No! I promise, I was sleeping. He found me somehow." Two and two weren't adding up to four and Hongjoong's head hurt. 

"Let's take him inside. I'll get Eden to look him over." Seonghwa lugged Wooyoung's dead weight inside, some of the pack members giving them odd stares. San snarled at them, not wanting his mate to be looked down upon. Wandering eyes soon left them as they made it to the foyer. "Eden." Their healer turned to them, waiting for an explanation as Wooyouing was placed down. "He's turning, but we don't know why."

"He wasn't bitten?" They all looked to San and San rolled his eyes.

"For the hundredth time, I did nothing to him!" Hongjoong placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Eden inspected his neck anyway, eyes searching for a cause that wasn't visible.

"His scent is omega... you're positive he was human before?" They all nod.

Eden told them to check back in with him in the morning. "I need to run more tests." San stayed by the healer's side.

"Will he be okay?"

"I can't say for certain. We'll just have to wait it out."

...

Wooyoung felt like he was floating, stuck between time and space. He thought he heard voices, mumbles of concern and confusion and something else. Something _familiar_. Wooyoung wasn't sure how long he'd been stuck like this. Motionless. Weightless. Wanting to escape...

He suddenly felt grounded, heart pounding in his ears as his senses came to him. He felt a hand in his own, calloused fingers rubbing gently. Still, he couldn't move. Stuck in subspace as the hand continued to remind him. That he was still alive. He was still breathing.

...

It was almost a week later that anything changed. Hongjoong was changing out the sheets when Wooyoung gasped awake, startling them both. "Wooyoung?" The boy looked scared, which Hongjoong couldn't blame him for. Waking up in an unfamiliar place- with your boss no less.

"Hongjoong?" The wolf nodded, gently stepping closer to the bed.

"You must be confused."

"Kind of, yeah." Wooyoung scanned the room. "Where am I?"

"You're at my pack house."

"Pack house? Is that that like fraternity thing?" Hongjoong chuckled, sitting next to the boy. 

"Not quite." He fought for what to say next. "This is going to sound crazy, but... I'm a werewolf."

" . . . " Wooyoung burst into laughter. "You're kidding me, right?" He wiped away an unshed tear. "Because werewolves aren't real." Hongjoong winced. He knew how it sounded to Wooyoung, having lived human for so long. 

"I'm not." Wooyoung must have finally sensed his tone, face hardening.

"You're not?" Hongjoong nodded. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because now you're one too." Wooyoung inhaled sharply. "Well, not just yet. You have to learn to shift before anything else."

"You mean I can- we can-"

"Turn into wolves? Yep." Hongjoong was actually kind of excited. He'd never trained a pup before. San came to them when he was fully grown, as did most of their pack. Hongjoong's internalized omega instincts were itching to nurture the boy to the best of his abilities. "Your first shift is going to be very painful. Your body has to get used to your bones realigning." He could see the horror in the pup's eyes. "Don't worry your pretty little head. We'll be here to help you out."

"We?" Ah, yes, Hongjoong should probably tell the others Wooyoung was awake.

"My pack." He smiled. "You'll love them."

...

San knew before Hongjoong even came downstairs that his mate was awake. He'd been restless, dying to go up there and present himself to his fated, but he knew Wooyoung was skittish. It wouldn't bode well, especially after having scared him so bad the first time. Hongjoong asked him to stay put until after Seonghwa talked with him and he agreed, but minutes turned into hours and San was even more anxious.

He knew Wooyoung probably had a lot of questions, so he tried to hold over, choosing to go on a run to ease his troubled mind. The fresh air ruffled his fur as he ran through the trees, trying to distract himself from Wooyoung. He already blamed himself for Wooyoung's turning, even if he hadn't physically done anything. He could only assume it was their bond that caused him to change, leaving behind his human form because San's stupid wolf couldn't be controlled. Logically, it didn't make sense, but what was he supposed to think? Wooyoung had been human for the months he'd known him. Why was he suddenly presenting?

Hours later, he returned, out of breath and dirtied by the forest floor. San caught Hongjoong in the kitchen and he made a beeline for the omega. "How is he?"

"He's alright. Seonghwa spent most of the day talking him through the shift."

"How'd he take it?"

"Didn't believe it at first." Hongjoong turned the stove off. "The more Seonghwa talked to him, the more I think he's coming to terms with it." He pushed at San's shoulder. "Now, wash up, dinner's ready."

Wooyoung didn't join them for dinner, which was fair. San knew it was because Hongjoong was getting him accustomed to everything. Throwing him into the lion's den wasn't going to help with that. Still, San wanted to see him, to ease his wolf. He stood outside of the doorway, deliberating. 

"I hope you're not thinking of going in there." It was Seonghwa. That alpha and his impeccable timing. San smiled sweetly, feigning innocence.

"Of course not, why would I do that?"

"Because I know you. I know your wolf." San pouted.

"If you already know, then give me this one pass. Just one! I promise I'll be good." Seonghwa sighed, wrapping his arm around San to lead him away from the door.

"You and I both know that I can't. Not yet, anyway."

"How long am I supposed to wait?"

"Until he's ready."

...

It was a few days later that Wooyoung ventured out of the room, tired of the same four walls. Hongjoong often visited, mostly to drop food off or make sure the young wolf was okay. Usually, though, he was always scurrying out, telling Wooyoung he was sorry but he had places to be. Wooyoung grew tired of the sparse company, deciding a change of scenery would do him some good.

He tredded carefully, wary of what he'd find in a house full of wolves. More than anything, he imagined them in their wolf forms, prancing around like playful puppies of the great outdoors. He stopped at the top of the stairs, unsure of what he'd walk into if he were to go down.

"You're being annoying!"

"You're being a brat!"

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too." Wooyoung turned to see what the commotion was about, nearly tripping as two rowdy boys came barreling past. One of them stopped to steady him, quick on his feet to pull Wooyoung away from immediate danger. Once Wooyoung's head stopped spinning, his eyes met blue, a wave of calm encasing him. "I'm so sorry!" Blue eyes glared at the other boy. "Jongho doesn't know his own strength sometimes."

"You can't pin it all on me!" The boy, Jongho, challenged. The taller of the two sighed.

"Fine, it's both our fault." He leaned in too close for comfort, Wooyoung shying away. "You smell really sweet. Like peaches." He noted, big goofy smile taking over his face. "You're the new omega Seonghwa was telling us about." Wooyoung stepped away from them, suddenly overwhelmed. He could smell them too.

Jongho smelled like spice, strong cinnamon mixing with something fresh, like newly cut grass. Blue eye's scent. It made Wooyoung dizzy, how quick he was to notice. Granted, he'd already been growing accustomed to his own scent as well as Hongjoong's- vanilla, very sugary and very sweet. The new smells were a bit off putting to his delicate nose, realizing now he could smell the whole house. Something stronger hit his nose. Like wood after it rains... The taller wolf noticed his sniffing, smile growing wider. "You must be smelling San." Wooyoung titled his head at the name.

"San?"

...

San had been out the morning, running errands for Seonghwa since he was busy with what he liked to so elquantly call "pack stuff." San had returned in a huff, tired and drained from all the mundane chores, but the second his nose smelled peaches he perked up. "San?" He heard someone say. San shuffled over to the stairs, spying Jongho and Mingi at the top. Mingi must have sensed him, moving to the side to give him a better view of who else they were with. _Wooyoung._

When their eyes met, all San could think was _mate._ His wolf took reign, faster than San realized, sprinting up the steps to a more than horrified Wooyoung. Just before the last step, he fought back. _What are you doing?_ his wolf asked, angered. _Your mate is right there!_ He lurched back, could feel himself falling and he watched as Wooyoung reached out. "San!" Seonghwa was behind him, his perfect timing steadying him as San's eyes never left his mate. "San, are you okay?" It took a moment, his wolf still struggling to break out. But then he was nodding, standing on his own two feet.

"I'm good. Sorry." He directed it to Wooyoung, but it was Seonghwa who anwsered.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" He sounded too much like a disappointed father.

"I was! I just wasn't..." _expecting to see him there_ , he wanted to say. Seonghwa picked up on the unspoken words, glancing up to see Wooyoung in the hall. 

"Oh." He pushed past San with a warm smile. "Did you need something? I was actually going to make lunch soon-"

"Is Hongjoong here?" Wooyoung was shaking. San felt bad. He backed away, putting distance between them.

"No, he's at work right now." Wooyoung frowned. "But I can call him? If it's urgent--"

"Please." There was desperation in his voice and San knew it was all because of him, because he couldn't control his stupid wolf. He climbed the rest of the way down, feeling like a kicked puppy as he went back out the door.

...

"I'm so sorry about this." Hongjoong told Chan as he gathered his belongings. Seonghwa had called him in a panic and Hongjoong had to find someone to cover his shift.

"Don't sweat it, mate." He waved him off and Hongjoong was so, _so_ grateful for Chan. That he understood. Because he had a pack of his own to tend to. "Just buy me lunch next time." Hongjoong rolled his yes, but agreed, running out the double doors in worry. Hongjoong wasn't fully clued in on whatever incident went down, but he knew Wooyoung was involved and his omega instincts were telling him to check on his pup.

Seonghwa was waiting for him by Wooyoung's door. "Thank goodness, you're here."

"What happened?" The alpha told him about his encounter with San and the mere mention of the name made Hongjoong relax. "Too much?" Seonghwa nodded. "I'll take it from here." He knocked gently, asking if he could be let in. Wooyoung peeked out, shuffling a bit to let Hongjoong inside. The second the door closed behind him, he had an armful of upset omega.

"It's okay." He tried to soothe. Wooyoung was pushing his head into Hongjoong's chest, nuzzling it's warmth like he couldn't help it. It was then that the omega understood what he needed. He sought comfort, from the only other omega he knew in this house. Hongjoong cooed, releasing phermones to further calm the young one down. "Let's sit down, yeah?"

Wooyoung nodded, backing up until they were seated together on the bed. "Are you going to tell me why you're upset?" Hongjoong let the omega catch his bearings, watching as his cheeks bloomed red.

"Earlier I- my body felt funny and I didn't understand... " He didn't need to explain himself further. Hongjoong could already guess what he was going to say.

"You felt it, didn't you? The _pull_?" Wooyoung had these wide eyes, expectant of answers Hongjoong was more than ready to provide. "It means you've met your mate."

"My mate? Like soulmate?" He gave an enthusiastic nod. "You mean to tell me that the weirdo I thought was going to kidnap me is my soulmate?!" Hongjoong cringed at the voice crack, very aware of how things looked. Knowing now what went down between the two, he tried to plicate the omega.

"San came off too strong, I'll apologize for that. But you'll find that it's a hard thing to control. Humans that are shifters still have to deal with their _animal_ side. The animal side acts on instinct, the way most animals do. Logic can get thrown out the window if you aren't careful."

"So when he followed me..."

"His wolf was in control." Wooyoung seemed to process it, expression changing as something else dawned on him.

"Will it happen to me too?"

"Eventually. Once you meet your mate, it's hard to not be near them for long. Since you're still in the process of presenting, it might be easier for you. San, however, has already presented. His wolf wants to stake claim and it will continue to pester him until you let him give you his bite." Confusion crowded the young omega's features. "It's a mark, to tell other wolves you already belong to someone."

"What if I don't let him bite me?" Hongjoong had worried about it before- when Wooyoung was human- but for the omega to say something like this after having become one of them... it was unsettling.

"He could die. You might too. Wolves are meant to be with their fated forever. If under any circumstance that not be the case, the wolf left to suffer will die or go rogue. It's seldom happened, but it _does_ happen." The young omega fidgeted, obviously concerned for himself. He wondered briefly if San crossed his mind at all. For San's sake, he hope it did. 

"I think I need some time to myself." He told Hongjoong, a long silence having fell upon them. The omega nodded, standing up to make his presence scarce.

"I'd hope you do what's best for the both of you, but I wouldn't blame you if you chose to leave." With that, he left Wooyoung to his thoughts.

That night, Seonghwa voiced his concerns. "I'm worried for San." The alpha told his omega.

"I am too." Hongjoong agreed. "I want his happiness more than anything, but this new development has really put a damper on things."

"Shouldn't this be making it easier, though? San won't out live Wooyoung."

"Yes, but Wooyoung still has so much to learn. He isn't like you and me. He doesn't understand how powerful a bond is. At least, not yet." Hongjoong knew it was only a matter of time before Wooyoung turned completely. only then will he know the true power of his wolf. "I want to take him out tomorrow, will you keep San busy?" Seonghwa kissed the top of his head.

"Anything for you."

...

The young omega didn't know what to make of everything. It felt like he'd been thrown into a book, every page a new piece of information. He could smell everything around him. He could hear farther than his immediate area. He was able to turn into a wolf... it scared him. He glanced down at his hands. His perfectly normal looking hands. He felt no different and yet he was.

"Hey." Hongjoong was knocking at his door. "Figured you needed some fresh air. you want go somewhere with me?"

They venture into the forest, midday sun warm on their skin. Wooyoung hadn't realized how much he missed the outdoors until now, gulping in the fresh air like a mad man. When they were fully surrounded by trees, the older omega stopped. He faced Wooyoung. "I want to show you something. Promise not to freak out?" The omega promised. It started with a sharp crack. Hongjoong bent over.

"Hongjoong!" The omega raised his head, a grimace on his face.

"Give it a minute." Wooyoung only blinked. Now before him was a wolf, smaller than San, with light brown fur. The wolf pressed it's snout into his hand, asking to be touched.

_"Can you hear me?"_

"Yes! How are you doing that?"

 _"It's called a wolf bond. We use it when we're in wolf form to communicate with each other. It works better when you're in a pack."_ The wolf's head moved slightly, pressing up into Wooyoung's hand. _"For now, you'll have to keep our physical link if you want to understand me."_ Hongjoong bounced forward then, jerking his head to a pathway before walking toward it. The young omega followed, keeping a close eye on the wolf as they ventured into the thick of the woods.

There was soon a clearing, rocks piled high around a stone structure. "What is this?" He could see engravings in the stones, characters he could barely recognize even as they got closer.

 _"Our ceremonial grounds. This is where we bring gifts to our ancestors. In turn, they give us their blessings."_ The wolf urged them closer to one of the rock columns. _"These are symbols of past matings. We add a rock to the pile for every fated couple that comes together."_ His snout brushed over the rock at the very top. " _This is mine and Seonghwa's."_ The omega was taken aback.

"You mean- you and Seonghwa are-"

" _Mates_. _Yes, Seonghwa is my alpha."_

"Oh." Hongjoong sniffled, a snort coming through the bond.

_"Are you surprised?"_

"A bit." Now realizing what the other smell on Hongjoong was, it made sense. Heavy, strong and sweet that played off vanilla well. Chocolate. "I should have known."

 _"When you bond, your scents mix. Just like a bite, your alpha's scent is a claim, telling other's that you're mated."_ Wooyoung sniffed the air, noting just how heavy the wolf smelled of chocolate today. _"Sorry, Seonghwa scented me before we left. He was worried we'd run into lone wolves."_

"But I thought wolves lived in packs?" Hongjoong nodded, his fur tickling Wooyoung with the movement.

 _"Usually yes, but wolves that go unmated can become dangerous."_ Even in his wolf form, Wooyoung could see how serious the omega was being. _"They go rogue. It doesn't always happen, depending on the circumstances. But they're still out there and it's better to travel with an army than to go at them alone."_ Wooyoung understood the implication and it sent chills down his spine. He didn't want to be one of them.

Some time later, when Hongjoong had finally shifted back, Wooyoung asked if they could stop by his dorm. "Did you need something?" Wooyoung was a little embarrased to say it, but he needed something _familiar._ His blankets, his pillows, things that had his _scent_ engrained in them. Hongjoong waited for a reply, but when it was obvious Wooyoung wouldn't say he sighed. "You shouldn't keep things from me. Or your pack for that matter. You may not be a part of it _formally_ , but you belong here. With us." Tears brimmed at the young omega's eyes. God he was so emotional lately.

"I'm sorry, it's just- I'm not used to my wolf needing things. It just wants and right now it wants my things." He finshed, a little less overwhelmed having gotten that off his chest. The older omega nodded in understanding, a gentle smile crossing his face.

"See that wasn't so hard to admit." He gestured toward the house. "Let me just tell Seonghwa and we'll head to your dorm."

Wooyoung was glad when he saw the dorm empty. He didn't want to have to explain to his roommate why'd he been gone for so long. Then again, his roommate could have attributed his disappearance to finals weeks. "Ugh, couldn't I have turned into a werewolf after finals?" He complained. Hongjoong chuckled, throwing a few of the omega's things in the suitcase they'd brought.

"These things don't exactly have the best timings." Wooyoung sighed, well aware. "Once you present, Seonghwa can sort out the rest. He already put in your leave of absence."

"He did?"

"As pack leader, he takes care of us when we can't do it ourselves."

"That's... really nice of him." Wooyoung didn't realize how much he missed the feeling of someone looking out for him. He felt tears prick his eyes again. Was being emotional a part of being a werewolf or something? Hongjoong coughed, garnering the young omega's attention.

"Are these your parents?" He held out the photo frame for Wooyoung to see. it _was_ his parents, one of the most recent family photos they'd taken on their trip to Jeju Island. He nodded, the older omega thoughtful. "They don't really look like you." He mumbled. As if realizing his words, he was quick to add, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"No, you're right. I don't look like them." He took the frame out of the omega's hands. "I was adopted- when I was five." He stared down at their bright smiles. "I don't really remember my birth mom. My dad wasn't in the picture. I always assumed she couldn't handle it, you know, being a single parent. So she gave me up, to a couple with so much love to give." Here came the waterworks again. "They may not be my biological parents, but I love them all the same." Hongjoong nestled himself against him, throwing an arm around his shoulder's in comfort.

"They raised an amazing kid." He told Wooyoung, clear sincerity in his voice.

Wooyoung felt more at ease than he has in months.


	3. everything changes

Finding out Wooyoung was adopted changed everything.

Hongjoong went to his alpha, ready to tell him of his findings. "Seonghwa?" His mate hummed, an acknowledgement for the omega to continue. "Wooyoung told me something today." Seonghwa paused in his typing, glancing up at the omega with interest.

"Go on."

"He was adopted." Seonghwa sat back in his chair. "That's why he was living as a human. But that doesn't explain how he masked his scent or why he hadn't presented until now." Seonghwa stood up, moving toward Hongjoong so he could pull him close. He pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Eden thought it was weird too. He said there was no sign of him ever being human."

"So why couldn't we pick up his scent? He clearly has one."

"Eden is still trying to figure it out. He says there may even be magic involved."

"Magic?" 

"It might trace back to his birth parents, but without any real information, we're just as clueless as he is." Hongjoong sighed. Back to square one.

...

San sat just outside the door of the room Wooyoung had since been living in, thinking. He'd been patient, almost a week going by wherein he avoided the pack house all together. For safety reasons. But his wolf could only hold out for so long, aching and wanting as they sat by the door.

Seonghwa told him to give it time, but he worried for his sanity. _Wooyoung wouldn't be so cruel would he? Of course not, he's your mate._ Still, thoughts of rejection surfaced and he felt he was one day away from his wolf going rogue. 

He heard the click of the door, sitting up as the door swung open. Wooyoung hadn't seemed to notice him yet, looking warily out into the hall. He sighed, head dropping and that's when he gasped in surprise. San got to his feet, putting more space between them. "I'm sorry." He apologized, pain crossing his features as the distance got greater. "I can leave, It's okay-"

"Stop." He froze, the quiet command halting his wolf. Wooyoung closed in on him, close enough to get his alpha excited, yapping about putting a bite in him. His hand touched San's shoulder lightly. "I'm hurting you, aren't I?" The sag of his shoulders was a relief like no other. Wooyoung only pressed closer, hugging San to him like he wanted to make it better. San sighed, blissful, as he nosed along the omega's neck. The smell of peaches calmed him down. Inhale. _Exhale._

His wolf whined, wanting more, but San couldn't give in. Not when things looked like they would be okay. He pushed Wooyoung away. "Thank you." His breathing was labored, having only hugged the omega. "I should go." Wooyoung hesitated, hands still on him. "I don't want to push you into something you're uncomfortable with." He explained, hoping Hongjoong had already clued him in on the rest.

The omega stepped back. He nodded in understanding. He let San go-- "I want to get to know you." The omega whispered, so quiet San thought he might have been mistaken. But his eyes were searching his and San smiled, a little off kilter, as he nodded.

"Sure." Wooyoung beamed. "We can talk more. At dinner." The omega bobbed his head, eager and San felt all too endeared. "See you then."

...

Dinner. Wooyoung could do dinner.

Something he failed to realize was dinner with San meant dinner with the pack.

"Wooyoung, nice of you to join us." Seonghwa exclaimed upon his arrival. four pairs of eyes stared him down. It wasn't even half of their pack. "Sit, we saved a plate for you." He stood to grab said plate, Wooyoung taking in his seating options. Seonghwa sat at the head of the table, Hongjoong on his right side. San sat beside him, the two wolves from the other day directly across. It didn't take long for Wooyoung to choose, his wolf doing it for him.

"It's nice to see you up and about again." Mingi (as Hongjoong later informed him) voiced between bites. "Sorry for scaring you last time. We should have been more careful."

"Oh no, it's okay." Mingi had no reason to apologize. Wooyoung had been the one to break down. It wasn't his fault.

"It was." Mingi countered, cute little pout on his lips. "You're still getting used to being a wolf. I should have been more considerate." He seemed so apologetic. Wooyoung felt bad. 

"Okay, okay. We get it." Hongjoong interrupted, pointing a finger at Mingi. "Next time, please keep the rough housing outside. I don't need any of you getting hurt."

"Yes _dad_." He stressed, the table erupting into giggles at his choice of words. Hongjoong waved him off, attention on Wooyoung.

"The school approved your leave of absence. You'll have to make up the final exams you missed, but it's better than having to redo the year all together." The omega felt incredibly grateful, bowing in gratitude at Hongjoong and Seonghwa.

"Thank you. For everything."

"No problem. You're practically family." It was Seonghwa who said it, the warmth of his words making Wooyoung feel like he _belonged._ He'd never realized how out of place he'd felt coming to a foreign country. There was no one he knew, no places to go. He went to school. He studied. Beyond his school life, his social life had been going on nonexistent.

To be here, with these people, his _packmates_. It felt like coming _home._

"We didn't have it any easier than you do." Hongjoong started to explain. "We might have grown up as wolves, but we still had to learn. To shift, to control. There's still a lot of packs out there that don't live among civilization. We're one of the few that do." Wooyoung hadn't really thought about the others, save the mention of rogue wolves. He's imagined most of them to be like them, hiding in the shadows of the human world for some sort of semblance of a real life.

"If anything we might even have it harder. Given what you know about the bond, things can get messy if not handled appropriately." Wooyoung was starting to understand. He didn't think his pull was stronger than San's, though, who sought him out on multiple occasions according to Hongjoong. Even earlier, when he'd been waiting outside the door. He'd looked pained, because he wasn't allowed to touch, wasn't allowed to be near his mate the way he wanted and Wooyoung had felt for him.

"Are bonds really that strong?" He questioned, feeling like the more they talked about it, the more curious he grew. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were the only mated wolves he knew. He had yet to understand the severity of their circumstances before being together.

"It can be painful." Hongjoong relented, "The distance you put can only last so long before your wolf takes over. It yearns for their fated, a never ending search until you stumble upon them. And even then, it can hurt, if you don't mate in time." Wooyoung was scared. Not only for himself, but for San. He wondered how long the wolf had suffered, standing on the sidelines before Wooyoung had turned. Seonghwa had told him he'd known Wooyoung was his fated long before the omega came to find out.

San was still sitting there with them, looking as relaxed as he could be with his wolf probably egging him on. The omega took pity, placing a comforting hand over San's.

He may be okay now, but there was no telling how much more time they had left before things could get ugly.

When dinner ended, Wooyoung offered to help with the clean up. "Don't bother." Jongho told him, handing his plate off to Seonghwa as he walked toward the kitchen. "The old farts like to spend this time being _domestic._ " He mimicked a gag. "It's disgusting."

"We heard that." Hongjoong scorned, Jongho only rolling his eyes at his words.

"I take it you haven't met your fated?" Wooyoung guessed, a hint of teasing in his tone. Jongho didn't pick up on it though, shrugging with disinterest.

"I don't have a fated."

"You don't?" 

"Betas are different to alpha and omegas." Mingi supplied, butting into their conversation after having been quietly seated at the table. "We're born for a different purpose. We bond to an alpha, to work as their second in command." Mingi pointed to Seonghwa. "I'm with Seonghwa. Jongho belongs to San."

"Do you choose your alpha?"

"In the same way mates get _the pull,_ betas get it too. But it's different for us. We know it means leader. We're made to follow, to forever protect our alpha companion no matter the battle." Nodding, Wooyoung looked to their necks.

"So you guys have a bite too?" Mingi affirmed, pulling at the t-shirt he wore to reveal his marking.

"We also have Seonghwa's. When we joined his pack, he marked us to signal our unification." Wooyoung touched his neck instinctively.

"Will he bite me too?" The dishes were apparently done, Hongjoong stepping back toward them to join in on their conversation.

"If you want to join our pack, then yes. It connects us to each other." The omega was realizing there was still so much to learn. "We won't pressure you to do it. You still have a choice." Hongjoong assured.

But Wooyoung knew deep down, that if he didn't choose this life, he might not make it out of there alive.

...

Wooyoung was nestled among a mountain of clothes, never wanting to come out.

He'd been under the weather lately, lightheaded and feverish the days following his dinner with the pack. Hongjoong told him it was most likely preheat and Wooyoung hated it, how useless he felt rolling around in his clothes just to feel somewhat coherent. Hongjoong told him he would probably crave more than just a nest-- he had no idea wolves even had nests-- and the reminder made his skin crawl.

"Your wolf will crave it's mate. More than it already does." He stood at the doorway, not wanting to intrude on the young omega. "I know you're still wary of San, but your wolf will call for him. When your heat hits, all you'll want is your mate by your side." He'd let it slip his mind, still in control of his thoughts at the time, but the more days passed, the more he understood what Hongjoong meant.

His wolf wanted San. It wanted him near him, holding him, marking him. It wanted him in other ways, ways that made poor Wooyoung flush, only adding to the pink on his skin. He shook the thoughts away, hoping to delay the inevitable. It only made it worse.

On the fourth day of his torture, he woke up to a fever. The highest it'd ever been. He stripped off his clothing, his body exciting over the cool air. It wasn't enough, though.

He cried out, the sound foreign to his own ears. It was only a moment later he heard a commotion outside his door.

...

Hongjoong was blocking the door from San, the alpha's eyes red and warning as he exhaled. "San, you've been so good." Hongjoong reminded softly, wishing the alpha to back down. San only pushed more.

" _He needs me. I need to get in there._ " Hongjoong knew it was his alpha talking and the omega in him wanted to submit. To let San in and finally consummate his mating to Wooyoung. But he knew San wanted to be civil, avoiding close calls for Wooyoungs' comfort. Yes, that was before the omega was discovered to be a wolf, but Hongjoong didn't think that much had changed since that reveal.

"You can be strong." Hongjoong pleaded, knowing well he could only do so much before San's wolf demanded more. True alpha command at the ready.

" _He-_ " The omega blinked and San was suddenly on the floor. Jongho rolled them around, trying to hold his alpha down.

"Call for Seonghwa! We need all the help we can get." Hongjoong ran downstairs, yipping to get Seonghwa to him faster. His mate appeared in seconds, a look of worry as he approached.

"What's wrong?"

"It's San. Wooyoung's going in to heat."

...

Through his haze, Wooyoung could make out chatter. One of the voices struck a cord, the fire in him only being fueled more. He wanted that voice, yearned for the body behind it. He crawled out of his nest, wanting to be closer to it. _To San_. The cry from before came again and he didn't stop himself, wanting to attract attention. Wanting San to _come_ to him.

...

San fought harder in Jongho's hold when he heard Wooyoung's distress. _Mate needs us._ He kicked, Jongho not prepared and he went skidding across the floor. San crashed against the to door, ready to break it open, when someone else brought him down. _Seonghwa_.

 _"Let me go."_ His alpha command was no match against the pack alpha.

"Stay in control, San." Seonghwa grit out, holding steady weight over San to keep him grounded. "You don't want this. You told me you'd be good. You'd keep Wooyoung safe." San growled, red eyes more intense at the challenge in the other alpha's tone.

_"He will be safe. After I stake my claim."_

" _No._ " Seonghwa's own alpha voice came through, trying to keep San steady. He couldn't have him breaking. Not now. "He's not ready. You know he's not." He forced San down harder, the alpha pawing at the arm on his chest.

 _"He is!"_ He insisted, teeth barred and menacing as his canines showed. San keep clawing, making every valiant effort to be set free. Seonghwa was strong, though, forcing him to submit until he lay limp. His eyes were losing their red tinge. He blinked up at his pack alpha. "He took over, didn't he?" The pack alpha nodded, slipping up slightly as San gained consciousness.

He could still hear Wooyoung calling for him and he covered his ears to keep himself at bay. "He shouldn't stay here." Jongho told the others and San knew what Seonghwa was going to say next.

"I'll take him to the cove."

...

The sound ceased and Wooyoung sagged against the door, missing the voices. His yapping had only gotten worse, no longer in control of his own body. His wolf had taken over.

Tears flooded his eyes as San's scent left him, only wishing it closer. _Why is Mate leaving? Mate should be here, with us._ His wolf sobbed harder, body going to open the door. The knob didn't turn.

"Wooyoung? Can you hear me?" The voice was familiar. _Hongjoong._

Wooyoung couldn't answer, meekly thumping against the door as some sort of response. "I know this isn't ideal, but we had to lock the door." He explained. "There's no telling what could happen while you're going through your heat. " ... _his heat?_ He'd totally forgotten. So everything he was feeling was because of his heat. His overwhelming desire to be in San's arms... _the bond._ God, was this how San felt all the time?

No, because he could control himself. This must be stronger. This must be why his thoughts are so muddled. "It might be a few days before it'll blow over. I'll bring you whatever you need, but you must stay in this room, got it?" Another thump. "I'll come by with dinner for you later." Silence followed.

Wooyoung was left alone.

...

The cove was their name for the small alcove hidden deep within the forest. It often served as sacred ground, where fated mates went to fully indulge in their wolves. But sometimes- like right now- it was home to wolves who needed the space. For San to wait out Wooyoung's heat.

San felt a lot more composed being away, Wooyoung's scent no longer intoxicating. It still lingered, however, but it served to calm him down rather than stir his wolf up. 

San rarely ever visited the alcove, his first rut having long passed and it wasn't until he met his fated that it would come again. He wondered if his mate's heat would trigger it, but he didn't feel any symptoms as of yet.

Jongho had followed him there, keeping a close eye on him so he didn't wander. He knew it was for the best. He didn't want to endanger the others, most of all Wooyoung.

He never imagined he'd have to go through this, having thought Wooyoung was human. But he supposed on some level, had he gotten his rut, it would have come to this. Wooyoung wouldn't have had the stamina to keep up with him had he been human. The tables may have turned, but it still left San in an in-between. Because Wooyoung still thought as human. And he had a choice to refuse their mating.

It wasn't unheard of, rejection. But most wolves knew the power of the bond, of the binding contract it had over you if you so choose to break it. Breaking it meant going rogue, or much worse- death. So most wolves relied on the bond, to find the one they were meant to be with. It was easier that way. It took away the guessing most humans lived with. In the way Hongjoong was perfect for Seonghwa, San knew Wooyoung was perfect for him. Sure, there was still much to learn about the omega, but they would have time. If Wooyoung chose to mate him that is.

He groaned. This uncertainty was troubling, leaving San with too many worries. He hoped for a quick end to Wooyoung's heat. They had a lot to talk about. 

...

Wooyoung felt touch starved rutting against the sheets of his bed. He whined, pitiful, as he came a second time. He'd come once on the floor, some minutes after San had left. He couldn't help it, hand moving on his own accord before he even realized what was happening. 

He was still yapping, still calling for his mate and he cried harder when San didn't come. If he was coherent enough, he'd realize how out of his depth he was being. Calling for a man he barely knew... it wasn't Wooyoung's nature. But he supposed that was bound to change, now being a wolf and all.

Hongjoong had said the pull was strong. He kept forcing himself up, trying the door even when it wouldn't budge. His hands always traveled south, to the place he needed it the most. He'd felt wet, grazing his fingers against his hole only to come back with something slick. It smelled of peaches, of _himself_ and Wooyoung let his hand wander again. The slide was too easy. If it wasn't San's name on his lips, it was _Alpha_. He needed his alpha, why couldn't he have him?

Most of the time, Wooyoung felt pain. Wishing, _wanting_ , only to cry as he came again. And again. It wasn't enough. He would soon discover it would never be enough. No matter how many times he came on his fingers, hand around his still hard member, he never felt sated and it only made his situation much worse.

At least Hongjoong stayed true to his word, more attentive than ever as he brought Wooyoung food. He'd once left a sweater with him. "It belongs to San." Wooyoung could smell the alpha on it, digging his nose into the fleece. It was _warm._ It was _soft._ It was covered in his cum by the end of the day. He hoped San wouldn't mind.

It was nearing the end of the third day, Wooyoung blinking awake to a dark room. The sun had already set, Wooyoung still drowsy. But he felt less inhibited by the primal need to be filled, sitting up with a groan. His throat burned and he pushed himself toward the beside table to grab one of the many water bottles that littered the space. He took a generous gulp, sighing as the itch dissipated. He felt a lot more like himself. "Wooyoung, I have dinner." Hongjoong called and Wooyoung waited for the older omega to enter. When he saw him sat up on the bed, he smiled. "You should shower. The worst of it must be over." Wooyoung definitely needed one, skin sticky with sweat and slick and cum. He scrunched his nose.

"Maybe in a bit, I'm so tired." The older omega chuckled. 

"Rest up then. I doubt you've gotten to sleep much these past few days." The burn in his lower half had kept him on his toes, slipping in and out of sleep to accommodate. It felt like a welcomed weight to be able to sit still for more than a few minutes.

He took the food being offered, pausing as he considered his next words. "Hey-uh-" Hongjoong waited patiently. "Would it be too soon to ask to see San?" The older omega gaped in surprise. "I just-" San was his mate after all. "We should talk things out. I think it's time we do." It was a moment later when Hongjoong nodded, then reconsidered.

"Actually, let's wait out tomorrow. Just in case. You can see him the day after." Wooyoung smiled. Finally, his _mate_ could be with him.

...

San practically ran home the minute Hongjoong called. He'd said Wooyoung had asked for him and that in itself was already the best news he could have ever received.

Being away for so long had definitely taken it's toll, not to mention the delirium that came with having not been there for his mate in heat. He'd made it fine the first day, level headed enough to stay put. But as the hours stretched on, San felt Wooyoung's distress. They may not be bonded yet, but the pain was very much there. Enough to make his wolf stir. He fought Jongho a few times, startled by his own power as the beta tried his best to keep him in check. Seonghwa came by a few times to help, the beta struggling when San's alpha took over.

He made a mental note to thank his beta, maybe take him to a meal to right his wrongs. He knew it was his wolf that did most of the damage, but still. He felt he owed him that much.

Wooyoung's scent wasn't as heavy as it once had been, peaches barely permeating the air. However faint, San knew Wooyoung was still there, probably dead tired from his heat. 

Hongjoong was at the top of the stairs when San arrived.

"Is he doing okay?" Hongjoong affirmed he was better, motioning to the door.

"It's open. You're free to go in." San should be thrilled. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long. And yet, he hesitated.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt him." The older omega chuckled, pushing the alpha toward the door. 

"You'll hurt him more if you don't show up." His hands pushed harder. "Go, he's been dying to see you." With one last push, San was through the door.

Wooyoung's scent was strong in the room, but not as heightened. The window was open, to air out the stench and San welcomed the breeze as his eyes landed on his mate.

Wooyoung didn't waste any time, barreling toward him in a haste so strong, San was sure they would tumble. But he held his ground, picking up the omega when he practically shoved himself into his arms.

"You're here."

"I am." San's nose found home on the omega's neck, inhaling deeply as Wooyoung did the same. It was thrilling.

Even so, he had to remind himself that this was still Wooyoung. They were still testing the waters. "We should-"

"Don't."

"Wooyoung-"

"I understand." Wooyoung's arms only tightened. "I know now how you felt. How much you've been holding back." He sniffled and it was with alarm that San realized he was crying. "You've been so strong for me, making sure I was comfortable, even if that meant you were hurting yourself." San's hands rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I wanted to tell you that you don't have to anymore." San leaned back, putting space between them.

"You-"

"You need me as much as I need you, right? So let's work through it." The omega's hands were on San's cheeks, squishing lightly. "Not having you by my side during my heat was the worst feeling imaginable." San frowned.

"It hurt me too."

"So let's make this work. I-"

"You don't know me." San reminded, painfully aware of their circumstances. Unlike Hongjoong and Seonghwa, San knew next to nothing about his mate. He'd gotten to know a handful of things watching him from a distance, but that left room for more. For things he couldn't get to know unless he asked.

"So, I'll get to know you. We'll learn about each other. Isn't that the point?" San wasn't sure why he kept biting his lip, unsure. All he'd wanted was this moment, this chance to be with Wooyoung like this. But his human side was failing him, telling him to be cautious about this. He sat them on the bed.

"It's just- you mean so much to me already. What if you change your mind?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you have a choice Wooyoung!" He didn't mean to raise his voice, aware of the omega flinching. "I know you want to give us a try, but it's different for us. We don't do dating. Do you want us to mate?" Wooyoung sat in thought.

"I'm not sure." San sighed, gently coaxing the omega to meet his eye.

"For me, there's only you. But that's because of my faith in our ancestors. You haven't lived like us long enough to know. To realize meeting our mate means meeting our end. You're all there is for me, no one will ever be as special." The omega was quiet, pensive. He was fiddling with his fingers, San having to stop himself from reaching out.

"I may not understand exactly what it means to have a mate, but I know what I feel." His gaze snapped up to the alpha. "Hongjoong told me it was okay to listen to my wolf sometimes and my wolf wants you."

"But do you want me?" Wooyoung didn't have an answer. "Let's take things slow, okay? No labels. Just you and me, getting to know each other better." Wooyoung seemed opposed at first, but he eventually nodded, wrapping his arms around the alpha again.

"Can we stay like this. Just a little longer?" San held him, hoping he was making the right choice in waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is taking a little longer to write. I can't believe we're already half way through


	4. fear calls upon the heart

To no one's surprise, Wooyoung began to seek San out. He ventured out of his room, day in and day out, following behind San like a puppy.

Hongjoong supposed he was a puppy, enamored by the sheer intensity of the bond. It was cute to see San so flustered by the omega. His heat had changed him, not just mentally, but physically. His body gave way to his wolf, waist getting smaller while his hips plumped up. He seemed tinier somehow, next to San. The alpha could practically engulf him in his arms if he so choosed.

But San was being careful, Hongjoong noticed. Because even after all that talk, he kept Wooyoung at a distance. The older omega wasn't fully aware of his reasons for doing so. San had been so worried that Wooyoung would never be his, and yet now. While Wooyoung wore his heart on his sleeve, San was shielding his own.

"What do you think's up with him?" The omega asked his mate. Seonghwa shrugged, the pair watching the fated couple in the distance. San had said he needed some air and Wooyoung had been quick to jump up at the opportunity to spend time with his mate. San looked like he wanted to deny it, but his resolve fell through. He'd nodded, an over eager Wooyoung tailing him as they walked into the forest.

"I think he's waiting it out for Wooyoung."

"But why? He's already accepted his feelings."

"San thinks it's Wooyoung's wolf that's doing the talking." Oh.

"He should realize Wooyoung is giving it a chance. He may not fully understand the bond as of yet, but he's getting around." Seonghwa chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his mate.

"Give it time. San will figure it out." The alpha's nose scrunched up. "I hope."

...

"Where are we going?" Wooyoung had asked San the same question at least five times with no response. He went back to his pouting, unsure why San's demeanor had changed so drastically after his heat.

It was like he'd built a front, one Wooyoung couldn't quite breakthrough. It was alarming as much as it was annoying. San had been so broken before, putting such distance between them. And yet, he continued to do it, even after Wooyoung told him he didn't have to. The omega wanted to get closer to his mate.

He supposed he could understand San's caution. Wooyoung was still assured that San's pull was stronger. Even with the strain he'd put on them, he knew San's wolf was itching to claim him. Just as much as Wooyoung's wolf wanted the same.

It was a sort of strange notion, the need to bite, but Wooyoung figured it was his wolf giving in. He wanted the bite and he wanted to give San one too. His gaze often found the alpha's neck, noting Seonghwa's bite, but otherwise bare. Something thrummed under his skin at the possibility of marking the alpha up. He _wanted_ so bad.

San still hadn't said a word. "Are you ignoring me now?" Wooyoung's wolf was hurt. So was his pride. He didn't think San would just up and ignore him. The alpha was too quiet, however, weaving through the trees like the omega wasn't following him. Wooyoung sprinted to catch up. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

That was San's breaking point. He swiveled around, Wooyoung crashing into his chest at the sudden stop. "Wooyoung. I know you want us to get closer, but I really didn't need you following me today." Up close, the omega could see how tired he was. He frowned.

"And why not? I'm entitled to know. As your mate and all." San held the bridge of his nose, clearly exasperated.

"It's a conversation for another time. So why don't you head back for now. I won't be long." Wooyoung wanted to oppose, but San gave him a pointed look and Wooyoung's omega listened.

"Fine. I'll go back. But you better make up for it when you get back!" San promised him he would before disappearing into the trees.

...

With Wooyoung no longer on his tail, San could breathe easier. It wasn't that he disliked the omega's company. In fact, he was getting rather used to it. He may not show it, but his wolf was happy that their mate had accepted them, even if they hadn't gotten much farther than that.

Still, San's reason for visiting the woods that day was different and he'd hoped Wooyoung wouldn't want to tag along. He very greatly underestimated his omega, Wooyoung flouncing to his side the second he was out the door. He'd tried to be impassive, thinking Wooyoung would grow tired of the silence. Only, it made Wooyoung more eager for answers and San had had enough.

"Fine. I'll go back. But you better make up for it when you get back!" Glad to get his omega off his back he moved faster, aiming to finish sooner now that he'd promised Wooyoung his time. He shifter mid-step, sure he'd get there quicker in his wolf form.

His paws scuffed along the dirt, trekking into the air as the thick of the forest flew by. Some of the forest critters scurried away as San came barreling through, the alpha giving into a squirrel chase to ease some of the lingering tension. Once it ran up a tree, San slowed, leaving his distraction behind to complete the task at hand.

He made it to the clearing, the pillars of rocks standing just as tall since his last visit. The carved words in the stone above stared back at him. _amor enim elegit ut sis tibi*._ Wise words left to them by their ancestors.

He kneeled at their feet, humming to offer his condolences. "You've brought Wooyoung to me." He began, wistful as he thought of his mate. "And I keep pushing him away." He'd come out to the forest today for advice. He'd wanted to seek help from the ancestors. "Am I wrong for doing so? For worrying that this isn't the life he truly wants." Wooyoung was still human in San's eyes. in his customs, in his upbringing, Wooyoung was different to them. To the pack.

Being mates meant more than being each other's perfect person. It mean eternal commitment. For San, there was only Wooyoung. No one else could take that spot. It was that serious.

Serious enough to make San wonder how much Wooyoung understood. Did he really believe in their fate as much as he did? Was his acceptance of being mates stemming from his own thoughts? Or his wolf's? A large part of it had to be his omega side, telling him to submit to his alpha. San wasn't sure if that excited him or not. 

He bowed down to pay his respects, wondering what the ancestors will have to say. He'd have to wait for nightfall since they often talked through dreams. Spirits easily floated in and out of their subconscious.

Before long, San was standing again, offering one last bow of gratitude as he made his way back to the pack house. His night vision had taken over, sun having long since set. He walked aimlessly, that was until he remembered his promise to Wooyoung. He ran the rest of the way, finding Seonghwa on the front lawn. He looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"There's a weird smell nearby. Might be a rogue wolf, but I can't be sure because-" his statement cut off as he realized San was alone. "Where's Wooyoung?" San's brows furrowed.

"Is he not here?" The pack alpha shook his head slowly.

"No? He went with you. Why would he be here?" Panic filled them both.

"I told him to comeback! He should have been back hours ago." Suddenly, a wounded howl broke through the quiet.

...

Wooyoung should have paid better attention when he'd walked this path with Hongjoong. He was walking himself in circles, every turn looking far too similar to the one before.

When he'd left with San, he'd had every intention to return with him so he hadn't bothered to check his surroundings. But now he regretted that choice, stumbling over a rock he'd missed and landing on the ground. He lay still for a moment, basking in the misery before slowly crawling to his knees.

His senses were still premature and not having bonded with the pack as of yet, he couldn't sniff them out. He wanted to cry. "Stupid wolf genes, don't even work when I need them." He fell back on his bottom, pulling his legs to his chest in an effort to ground himself. "Okay, think. Which way did we came from?" Even with his new found night vision, things looked no better than when Wooyoung had been lost with the sunlight. He couldn't discern a cut through path and he wondered just how often they walked this trek for it to not have a set path.

Then again, they were wolves. They probably ran through these woods in their wolf forms, which did little to help Wooyoung now. Resigned, he stayed sitting, wondering if the pack would notice his disappearance.

...

Not much time had passed when Wooyoung felt someone near. He'd craned his neck in the direction of the scent, noting it unfamiliar. "Hello?" He called out, hoping to get a response from his hopeful savior. None came. "Is someone there?" He wondered if his wolf senses were just that bad, silence still following his questions. He stood up, moving closer to where he believed the other to be. Maybe they were as scared as he was.

He heard a twig break, head whipping the other direction with the echo. He stopped to gauge their distance again, unclear if it came from where he still stared or another.

Something jumped at him, bringing him down as they went rolling. Wooyoung pushed at the thing, realizing it was a wolf. Not an ordinary wolf though, as far as Wooyoung could tell.

It's eyes shimmered with something dark, a fine line of fear twinging at the realization. The omega wriggled under the animal's grasp but to no avail. "Who are you?" His hand wrapped around a paw, hoping to hear a response. But he recoiled when the words hit him, stomach flipping over. _K_ _illkillkillkillkill_. Over and over again. He sucked in a sharp breath. "Get off me!"

He fought as hard as he could, squirming around to get the wolf to loosen their grip. He couldn't fully escape though, not when the wolf kept pressing him down. It was strong and nervousness ran through him at the thought that he might actually die. "Please, let me go." The wolf wasn't sympathetic, unfortunately. Even with tears in the omega's eyes, the wolf only went harder. It showed no mercy.

It's claws pierced the omega's skin and Wooyoung howled in pain. He could smell the blood that left him. making Wooyoung sure this was his end. He sobbed harder, no longer strong enough to fight his assailant.

Just as the pain became too much, something else came out of the shadows. It growled lowly before attacking, sending the unknown wolf flying. It was another wolf, almost white fur suddenly blinding as Wooyoung caught sight of it. Their teeth were bared, ready for the attack it knew was coming and it wasn't long before the other wolf rose to their feet.

It was a battle, one Wooyoung did nothing to help. He was still bleeding out, labored breath as he fought to sit up. His head lay on the floor, watching sideways as the wolves attacked one another. Their actions soon blurred, Wooyoung all too aware he was fading in and out of consciousness. He gave a weak cry, signaling his despair before conking out.

...

San was moving faster than everyone else, the adrenaline that this was _his mate_ in danger pushing him past his breaking point. He was panting hard, even in his wolf from, seeking Wooyoung out after hearing his pained cry.

San knew the omega was hurt and that only served to further aggravate him, seeing red as he ran faster. He was going to ruin whoever dared mess with his omega.

He heard another cry, softer than the last one and he kicked up speed, assured he was almost to his mate. Coming closer also meant he could smell blood. Wooyoung's blood.

He heard growls and he held back, only for a second to decipher the scents. Both weren't ones he knew. He moved closer, into the clearing, to see two wolves quarreling, Wooyoung in a heap beside them. _"Wooyoung!"_ Alarmed, he went to his side, checking his vitals. He could hear a heartbeat, it settled him. He quickly faced the other two, wondering which one of them had been that attacker. It could have been both, but with the fight they were putting on, one of them must have been on the omega's side. He couldn't make out marks on either of their necks. _Lone wolves._

 _"You should leave."_ Suddenly cut through San's thinking. He tried to make out which wolf said it. _"Take Wooyoung with you."_ Neither wolf showed any indication of sending San a wolf signal and he strained to see their eyes. One of them had pitch black pupils.

"Thank you." He settled on, shifting back to human to cradle Wooyoung in his arms. He sprinted out of there, running into Seonghwa who had finally found them.

_"What happened to him?"_

"I think a Rogue got him." Seonghwa looked past him.

_"Are they still around?"_

"Yeah, but someone was already taking care of them when I got here."

"Who?" San shrugged, jostling the boy in his arms.

"I don't know. I wasn't that concerned." Seonghwa hovered closer.

 _"Help him on my back, it'll be faster to carry him that way."_ San numbly did as told, helping his mate stay steady before Seonghwa took off. San right behind him.

Hongjoong met them out front, Eden just a few steps behind him. "I smell blood." His eyes rake over the young omega and he deflates. "Wooyoung." San was already back on two feet, sliding Wooyoung off of the pack alpha's back to move him inside.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Eden told them and San ignored it in favor of placing him gently in a cot.

"Help him- I- he can't die on me." Hongjoong came to his side to comfort, pulling gently at the alpha.

"Let's let Eden do his magic, yeah?" San was still anxious, frenzied as Seonghwa started to tug him along.

"Can't I stay here?" He pleaded, weary of the barely there heartbeat Wooyoung was sporting. Hongjoong looked to Seonghwa who looked to Eden. The healer smiled.

"It's okay. As long as he stays out of the way." Seonghwa nodded, settling San in a chair in the corner.

"Stay put, pup. Your mate will be just fine. he's in good hands, remember." San didn't respond, gaze fixated on his practically lifeless mate on the cot. The pack alpha begrudgingly parted ways with him, leaving San to watch over as Eden began the healing.

...

Hongjoong sat with Seonghwa as they waited over the worst of Wooyoung's healing. "Do you think he'll be okay?" The omega asked, muddled by his worries. Wooyoung was his pup and he would rather die than have it happen to him. Seonghwa smoothed a hand over his mate's.

"Eden's going to try his best." The alpha wasn't being definitive and it only added the omega's anxiety.

San had looked so scared for his mate, Hongjoong couldn't blame him. The wolf that roughed him up had obviously wanted Wooyoung dead. "You know, Wooyoung hadn't been that far out when we found him." Seonghwa began to say, pensive. "Rogue wolves are inevitable, but something about this attack..."

Hongjoong gasped. "Are you saying this was planned?"

"It's hard to say." Seonghwa crossed his arms. "He'd been lingering for a few hours. I smelled him way before he was with Wooyoung." The omega's brows creased.

"How? He was so far away?"

"That's what I can't figure out."

...

After Eden had done what he could, he told the others it could be a few days before Wooyoung woke up again. "He's lucky to have made it. That wolf aimed to kill." San sat with his mate, holding his hand much like he did the first time he turned.

The alpha pushed the hair on his forehead away. "I should have just loved you like I was supposed to."

"And forget your principles?" Hongjoong stood at the doorway, arms crossed. "I thought you wanted to court him?"

"I did... I do." His hand doesn't leave Wooyoung's face. "But thinking he was almost taken from me... My wolf blames me for not mating him already." Hongjoong softened, shifting closer to the young alpha.

"It's not your fault." He places a soothing hand on San's check. "You couldn't have known."

"Yeah, but if he was marked, the rogue wouldn't have touched him." he sniffled cutely, Hongjoong cooing.

"Talk to him." The omega filled the air with calming phermones. "He's trying to understand you. I know what you're thinking and you shouldn't assume anything without asking him first." The alpha seemed to realize his own wrongdoing, hanging his head in shame. "Let's get you some food, okay? Wooyoung will be here when you get back."

The alpha battled his wolf, having not wanted to leave his mate. But San hadn't eaten anything that morning and of course it was like Hongjoong to worry. "Alright." He gave one last forlorn look Wooyoung's way before following the older omega out.

...

Wooyoung thought he heard voices. He felt like he was underwater again, everything muffled and drawn out. He heard yelling, felt panic. His skin buzzed and he couldn't understand why. _What was going on?_

More yelling followed until he felt himself being pulled away. His arm was being tugged on and he flinched suddenly at the action. He remembered the voice, soft and gentle. Clearly female. She was coaxing him toward her and he went slowly, calculating. When he stopped right in front of her, he gasped. That wasn't his mother.

He gasped awake to a dark room, heartbeat wild in his chest. He felt the bed stir and he glanced down to see San. "Wooyoung?" He felt tears in his eyes.

"San." His voice was broken, San immediately noting his distress. He sat on the bed, placing an arm around the omega in comfort.

"Does it hurt? Should I get Eden?" The omega denied medical attention, choosing instead to cozy up against his mate. "I'm so glad you're okay." San whispered, not wanting to disturb the still of the night.

His words made the omega squirm, leaning further into San's side. "Hey, no one's going to hurt you anymore. I'm here." The alpha reassured. The omega settled. "You should probably get some more rest. Your body needs it." With nothing but the moonlight shining into the room, it was hard to make out the scars the rogue wolf had left. His body sure felt sore, a groan escaping his lips with the realization. "You're sure you don't want me to call Eden?"

Wooyoung begged off, slumping his full weight onto the alpha. "Just need you." His tired brain supplied.

When Wooyoung woke up again, he was alone. It was only for a moment, though, because Hongjoong was stepping in with a platter of food the next minute. "San told me you woke up last night." He motioned his head over the food. "Thought I'd drop some food off." He placed the tray on the table, sitting down beside the younger omega. "Eden checked over you while you were asleep. He says you've been healing well." He put a hand over the younger omega's. "I'm glad you're okay."

Wooyoung seized forward, pulling the older omega into a brutal hug. "I was so scared." He wailed, gripping tightly onto Hongjoong's shirt. "He was so strong and he wanted to kill me--"

"There, there." Hongjoong comforted, stroking the young omega's hair. "He won't hurt you anymore."

"Are all rogue wolves like that?" Hongjoong nodded solemenly.

"Rogue wolves are no longer in control of their wolf. They run rampant, killing almost anything in sight." He exhaled shakily. "They often target omega's since we aren't as strong." It's a shameful thing to admit. The reality that Wooyoung could have been dead had that other wolf not come to the rescue.

"Someone helped me that day. Someone I couldn't recognize. They didn't smell like the pack."

"You were lucky, then." Hongjoong was silent until-- "What did they smell like?" Wooyoung thought about it.

"Their scent was dull. It might have been lemon. Maybe ginger? I couldn't really think straight when they'd come to help. Sorry."

"Don't apologize." The omega argued softly, leaning away to caress the younger one's cheek. "I'll let you eat. Call me if you need anything." Hongjoong parted with smile, the tension Wooyoung had woken up with, gone.

...

Seonghwa was in the foyer when Hongjoong came down. "How's our pup doing?" The instant joy that statement made Hongjoong feel was welcoming. He knew they couldn't physically have pups, but it was a nice dream. One that got made reality with Wooyoung. Or the whole pack for that matter.

"He's seen better days." Hongjoong leaned against the staircase railing. "Sometimes I think it would have been better if he stayed human."

"But he hadn't been human before." His mate reminded.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Find anything yet?" Seonghwa had been setting aside time to look into Wooyoung's case. There were things that weren't adding up, beyond him never having shifted until now.

"Not really. I've tried to talk to some of the neighboring packs about cases like this, but no one seems to have answers." Seonghwa massaged his temples. "Eden says he's talked to a few of his friends and all of them have come to the same conclusion. Magic."

"If that's the case, what does that mean for Wooyoung's birth parents? Was one of them a healer?"

"Eden told me the magic they used was more powerful. It went beyond healing spells. I mean, they were able to mask his true identity for years. There had to be some black magic involved." The alpha sighed. "I can't say for certain, but I think his mom might have been a witch."

Hongjoong gasped. "A witch!? Do you think she was his father's fated?" Seonghwa was sure the answer to that question would explain a whole lot.

...

It was only a few hours after Hongjoong's visit that San appeared again, a pile of clothes in his arms. "What's all that?" Wooyoung asked.

"These are some of my clothes." He wrestled a sweater out of the pile to hand to the omega. "I want you to wear them. Especially if you're going out." Wooyoung remained confused. "So you smell like me." San emphasized. "Rogue wolves won't go near you if your scented."

"Hongjoong had mentioned that before." The omega recounted, reminded of his time in the forest. "I'd assumed there was more to it than wearing your mates clothes."

"There is." San assured, only to stay quiet at the thought that he would have to explain himself. Wooyoung waited.

"Well?"

"That's nothing to concern yourself over. It's more of a mated thing." he reasoned, hoping Wooyoung wouldn't ask about it anymore.

He didn't. "Why do you think that wolf helped me that day?" he asked instead. The alpha could only shrug.

"I'm not sure. He wasn't from our pack and normally lone wolves don't seek out fights that aren't their own." Something the wolf said came to mind. "He knew your name."

"He knew my name?"

"He told me to leave and to take you with me. He very clearly said your name." San met the omega's eyes. "Your friends from before..."

"I didn't really have many," the omega supplied. "I spent most of my time studying. The few times I went out, it was with people from class. Half of which I couldn't even tell you their names." They were no closer to discovering who this mystery wolf was. "Should I be worried?" The wolf hadn't made a move to corner the omega. If anything, it lived in the shadows, most likely meandering much like San had done before.

"No. But Seonghwa should be told about it. Just in case." The omega nodded, pulling on the sweater that had been handed to him. Peaches were being swaddled by the earth. It made San's wolf itch, the need to make it stronger. To crawl on top of him and douse him in his scent. To further prove they were mates.

He held back.

"I'm not going to leave you alone anymore." San told Wooyoung, the omega clearly not expecting those words. "I promised you we'd get to know each other, but I've been terrible about it. Holding myself back for your sake. Even after you told me it didn't matter. " San fell back against the door. "I guess I was afraid. Afraid I'd let you in only to be let down.

"Wolves have it easy. They don't have to worry about the what ifs. The ancestors did that for us. But the human in me knows it's different. I was raised on Hongjoong's teachings. He showed me that being fated is a beautiful thing, but it means even more if your human can agree. 

"The wolves who live out there, in the forest, away from the world. They don't see what we see. They don't deal with the human mind. They live on instinct, impulse, do what nature asks of them. Here, amongst civilization. I give way to choice. And yet, I'm different. I may be living like you, like Hongjoong, like _Seonghwa_. But I'm not one of you." Wooyoung stayed quiet. "You went to school. You had dreams. Hongjoong does too. All of our pack does. I'm the odd one out."

San had never admitted that to anyone. He'd lived his life as a recluse, stumbling upon his pack by pure accident. He'd only known the wild, of grass beneath his paws.

When he saw Hongjoong in the clearing, he'd been wary. He'd lingered, waiting for the coast to clear only to hop back in surprise at the transformation before his eyes. No longer human, but wolf before him. Hongjoong had seen him. Had darted right for him as soon as he could run and San, being cowardly, had run too. It was nerving, the chase, but then there was another wolf and San was practically caged. _We won't hurt you_ , the light brown wolf told him. _We want to help you._ The black wolf had merely stood ground, watching over them as Hongjoong moved closer. _You won't be alone anymore._

San had trusted in them, for some reason or another and it lead him here. To this life among them, with Wooyoung and yet, he felt out of place. The mark on his neck had long since instated him into the pack, but there were moments. Like the one now, where the human in him rationalized too much. Made him wary of the life he choose to live. He'd only done so because of Wooyoung.

Because somewhere, in the back of his mind, the ancestors had warned him. Had brought him to Seonghwa's pack to help him. So when the time came, he could freely pursue his mate. Who he'd thought human for almost half a year.

"You're no different than me." Wooyoung whispered, San raising his head to stare at his mate. "Back home, I'd yearned to leave, to get out of the country in search of _something._ I wasn't even sure what I was looking for." He cradled his knees, chin digging into crossed arms. "Coming here had felt so right, but it wasn't until I met you"--his cheeks blossomed with pink--"that I met the pack, that I started to feel at home." His omega shyly hid his face in his arms. San couldn't help the smile. "I'm as much of an outsider here than you are over there. Maybe we really are meant to be." San felt his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you, for telling me this." There was sincerity in his voice. "It means a lot that you trusted enough in me to tell me this." San could smell just how appeased his mate felt. It warmed him. "Would you sit with me? For a bit." He pat the spot beside him, welcoming the alpha onto the bed.

"Okay." San didn't want to leave anyway. He sat close enough that their thighs pressed together, a gentle reminder that San was touch starved. Wooyoung must have been too, clinging to San as soon as he was on the bed. He stuck his face in the juncture of his neck, inhaling the alpha's scent. He rubbed his nose along the column of it, the alpha shivering at the contact.

"I feel safe here with you." Wooyoung confessed, draping his feet over San's lap. He wasone move away from straddling him "Will you hold me for a while?" San had kept his arms at his side, but they flew up to his waist, dragging him closer still. "I like when you hold me." He went to fully sit on the alpha's lap, arms coming to balance himself on San's shoulders. "Like this, I can smell me on you."

San could too. He could smell fresh peaches in open soil, a garden meant for love. He felt warm, coddled in his mate's arms and his wolf was eager to be let out. To _claimclaimclaim._ He doesn't let it though, the calm of the room leading him to lay back, Wooyoung still in his arms. He pressed his own nose to the omega's scent gland. "You smell so much like me." He mumbled, doing the same as was done to him. His nose tickled Wooyoung's skin. He shivered.

"Tell me about your life. Before America." San veered, trying to keep the peace with Wooyoung sitting right on top of him. "What were you like growing up?" Wooyoung jostled, finding a more comfortable position, tipping his body to the side to speak more freely.

He told San about Korea, about his parents, about his life. He told him all that and more, words slurring as sleep came easy. San held him closer, wishing that tomorrow could be this easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *may the love we chose be it for you


	5. together we are strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummm... read at your own discretion >w<

It was Hongjoong that suggested San take Wooyoung out for a lesson. "A lesson on what?"

"Shifting." San told him, once they were out of the house. Seonghwa had asked that Wooyoung lay low until things blew over. He'd been on house arrest for a better part of the week, sitting in on meetings with Seonghwa and the pack about more stakeouts. "It doesn't seem like that wolf's around anymore, but his scent lingers." It was a scary thought.

The only reason the pack alpha even agreed to let Wooyoung face the music was the undeniable reality that the full moon was almost upon them. "The wolf inside you will come out, whether you want it to or not." Hongjoong relented, just before San had taken his hand. "You'll need to be ready."

San walked them into the forest, the trees a little more than intimidating given Wooyoung's last experience among them. He held on closer to the hand in his own, worried that the rogue may still be lurking. "I've got you." San eased, rubbing his thumb over the omega's knuckles.

"Sorry. Guess I'm just a bit jumpy." It was only natural after his attack. Wooyoung had spent long hours of the night dreaming of it, waking up only because San was suddenly there. Telling him things would be okay, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. They slept pressed together, Wooyoung insisting on it until it became habit. San fell into bed with him time and time again.

Now, out in the open, the fears that normally plagued him at night came to life. He whimpered when something scattered by his feet, the alpha beside him laughing. "It's just a bunny." he informed. "You can open your eyes now." Wooyoung hadn't even realized he closed them.

They were in a small patch of grass, dandelions scattered in the sea of green. San let go of his hand, choosing to face him as he explained the shift. "The full moon calls on our wolves and generally, there's no escaping it. Your first shift will hurt and it'll hurt tenfold on the night of the full moon. Because you can't control it. It rips out of you." Wooyoung knew that fear showed on his face, his mate giggling at him. "It gets easier with time."

San backed away, smiling gently as he put some space between them. "I'm going to shift, okay? Don't be scared." Wooyoung found that he could never be scared of San. Not anymore.

San bent over, much like Hongjoong had done the first time he saw him turn, the skin covering his body growing fur. In the blink of an eye, a wolf appeared, dirty blonde fur billowing in the wind. The wolf inched closer, asking for Wooyoung's touch. The omega complied.

 _"See not so bad."_ he encouraged. _"It'll take some practice, your body will be sore, but I promise we'll get this right."_ San had enough confidence to make Wooyoung calm, letting the alpha settle closer. _"Keep your hand on me and think about your wolf."_ he instructed.

 _"Think about how he feels. Does your body feel different? Like something wanting to jump out? Let it. Let whatever you feel shine through."_ Wooyoung did feel. He felt the wolf hum underneath his skin, yipping, jumping, wanting to break free. San kept talking, the words drowned out as Wooyoung felt his ears disappear. It was deathly silent for a moment before he was dropping to his knees, pain so sharp he gasped for air. He tugged at the grass beneath his hands, unaware of his power until all he felt was dirt.

San was still talking him through it, the distorted voice reminding him to breathe. _"Keep steady."_ He felt his spine curl, elongating before it cracked into place. His arms caught his fall, belatedly noticing paws replaced hands. Spooked, he leaned back, gravity taking him down with unbalance. He was on hind legs. He was breathing through his snout. The world was monochromatic.

 _"You're beautiful."_ It wasn't said aloud. San was next to him, snout pushing into his neck. _"So pretty._ " He could hear San, but wasn't sure if San would be able to hear him.

 _"Thank you."_ He tried, acutely aware that he wasn't speaking it aloud. He was thinking it, worried that dozens of random thoughts would flood his mate's head.

 _"I can only hear what you intend to project,"_ San clued in. _"Think about what you want to say to me and focus on it."_ Wooyoung nodded, more aware of his muzzle as it nudged along San's.

 _"Thank you."_ he repeated.

 _"You're welcome."_ It felt so weird to be communicating, when he felt so _unhuman_. San was licking at his jaw, nipping lightly in a way he thought was meant to be playful. _"You should get a feel for your body."_ He slinked back, allowing Wooyoung a path to step toward him. The omega was tentative about it, feeling the earth beneath his paws in tandem. There was pressure there, like feet, but doubled as he made his way toward San. " _Good job."_ They were snout to snout again.

It didn't feel quite like a baby deer learning to walk. It felt more natural, less burdensome. Almost like he'd done it before. Something about the feeling was familiar, waking up a dream that felt more like a memory. Of grass beneath his claws, wet air between his lungs. He sniffed up at the sky, all too familiar suddenly with the scene before him. San picked up on it. _"Are you okay?"_

 _"It feels like I've done this before."_ The wind whipped around them, leaves crunching as small animals hopped by. His ears were on high alert as they moved through the grass. _"There's something so familiar about it."_ He stopped, San coming up next to him.

Fall was heavy in the air, cold out even with the sun. Wooyoung felt it familiar, the memory locked away asking to be let out. _"Did you want to try running?"_ The omega had taken off before San could even finish his sentence.

It was freeing. Almost like he'd missed this, missed the wind in his fur, the intensity in his lungs as he ran full speed ahead. His memory was hazy, blurred snippets from a time before his parents. Before the life he grew to know. He thought he saw that woman from his dream and he slowed, trying to remember. _"It's almost like this isn't your first time."_ San panted beside him, nudging their muzzles together. _"You weren't easy on me."_ He barked, playful, but Wooyoung was too in his head. _"What's wrong."_

 _"I think,"_ he hesitated. _"I think maybe you're right."_

...

Despite it feeling like it wasn't his first time, shifting back to human was proving to be difficult. "Concentrate." San was already back in his old skin, patiently waiting for Wooyoung. "Think about your hands and legs. Imagine them." The omega closed his eyes, trying to think of his reflection in the mirror. Trying to conjure the image of himself. 

It was difficult, for some reason, to remember himself. Something kept pushing to the forefront of his mind. Something that got in the way of his shifting. _"I don't think this is working."_ he projected, but San wasn't touching him so the words were lost to time.

"We might have to get Hongjoong out here." The alpha contemplated, stroking his chin with his thumb. "You should have been human already." Wooyoung tried again, putting emphasis on the image of him inside his mind. His short frame, his dark hair, he tried to put a face to the body. He felt his stomach churn, pain seizing his body again as his bones shifted once more.

San backed away as Wooyoung convulsed, body flopping with the force of the turn. He fell to the ground once on two legs, unbalanced and tired. "Wooyoung."

San was beside him, helping him into clothes as the omega battled consciousness. "Stay awake for me." San was pushing his legs into sweatpants, struggling with the sweater meant to keep the omega warm. "Here, let me just--" He picked Wooyoung up, bridal style, aware that the omega's legs were too much like jelly for the time being. "Let's get you back to the pack."

The alpha carried him all the way back, a show of strength since it felt like a lifetime before Wooyoung was on his bed again. Hongjoong was in the room with them, noting the dopiness that couldn't seem to go away. "Can he hear us?" he asked San. Wooyoung went to answer for him, but his tongue felt heavy, mouth opting to stay closed. He tried to move his head, the movement dizzying and San steadied him.

"I think he can. What's wrong with him?" Hongjoong called in Eden.

"His body was rejecting the shift." He told them after looking the omega over. "Having been dormant for so long, his wolf wanted more time."

"I should have let him wander more instead of pushing him to change back so soon." The omega could feel San's hand in his hair and he preened, wanting the touch to never go away.

"How long will he be stuck like this?" He heard Hongjoong ask and he too wanted to know, his body so sluggishly slow to catch up with his thoughts.

"Hopefully a few hours. It's hard to say. The magic in him still seems to have some side effects." _Magic?_ What was this talk about magic? San shared in his sentiments.

"What do you mean?" Hongjoong threw a weary eye at a not so coherent Wooyoung.

"Maybe we should discuss it later." San took his hand away, Wooyoung whimpering at the loss.

"I think we should talk now." the alpha pressed, arms crossed in clear defiance. Hongjoong sighed, letting Eden shut the door before he said anything else.

"We think Wooyoung's mother might have dabbled in magic." San gasped, and if Wooyoung could feel his mouth, he would have too. "It's the only explanation as to why he'd been 'human' for so long. She must have had a reason for hiding it." Wooyoung thought to the woman in his dreams. _Could it be? But why hide him?_

"Why hide it?" It was like San read his mind. "There's something more isn't there?" Hongjoong had a hard time saying his next words.

"We think his birth parents may not have been fated."

...

It was a dream. It had to be.

Wooyoung's birth parents disobeying their ancestors. And for what? Love? Clearly that didn't work out.

The seldom memories of his father Wooyoung did have were marred, a faceless man in his dreams. His birth mother had faded away too, that was until he dreamt of her. More sure than ever that the woman he was seeing was her. But why had she left him? Was he a painful reminder of what they couldn't make work? Of their treason? Wooyoung felt sick.

"That's impossible." San countered, feeling for his mate. "Fated couples can't bond with another. It goes against the ancestors." Hongjoong's face showed disdain and Wooyoung knew they were in for a story.

"Not always. It's more than likely they were lone wolves. That is to say, if they were both wolves."

"Now you're saying she could have been human?"

"A witch, maybe? It's unclear whether she practiced in secret or if that was the life she was living before having met Wooyoung's father."

"I just don't understand." Wooyoung was glad he had San to speak for him. "Why would they put themselves at risk like that?" Hongjoong looked wistful.

"They must have thought they could beat all odds." A love so powerful-- Wooyoung couldn't even imagine it. Knowing what he knows. Knowing his mother had been alone. Knowing she'd chosen to send him away. "Unfortunately, they were wrong. Something must have happened. A reason for Wooyoung's hidden identity." He stared at the boy in question. "It's hard to say with only half of the story. Maybe when Wooyoung can speak properly again we can ask him about. If he remembers anything." San had found his way back to Wooyoung, comforting hand on his head.

"Only if he wants to." The omega couldn't be more happy than with San by his side. Hongjoong nodded, twisting around so he faced the door.

"Oh, and San?"

"Yeah."

"Don't run away this time." The hand on his head ceased for a fraction of second. Then, his hold was a little tighter.

"I won't."

The tiredness Wooyoung had felt in the forest returned, swaying him slightly until his alpha was gently helping him get comfortable on the bed. "I'll let you rest." He tucked the omega in, planting soft kiss to his temple. Wooyoung didn't want him to go.

 _"Please don't."_ He wasn't a wolf right now and he doubted San could hear his thoughts, but the desperation must have showed, San bending down again.

"Should I join you?" The omega attempted a nod. "Alright." He kicked off his shoes, hovering over Wooyoung's body as he rearranged them on the bed. Soon, they were back to front, Wooyoung nestled in his alpha's arms. "Is that better?" _Perfect._

Wooyoung let the steady heartbeat of his mate lull him to sleep.

...

The first thing Wooyoung noticed when he was coherent again was San's firm grip on his waist. He inhaled, doused by his scent and he calmed, body lax from having just woken up and the comfort of his mate's arms.

Wooyoung knew this was crazy. To be practically in love with a stranger felt so damn wrong. But it also felt so damn right, like the last piece of the puzzle being put into place.

He shifted, sitting up to better see San's face. Soft snores left his lips, all pouty and pink. Wooyoung had never wanted to kiss someone _so bad_. He took in the slope of his nose, the cut of his jaw. He was tantalizing, Wooyoung's most beautiful wet dream. 

He pressed his nose into his shoulder, making his way up to his neck. He smelled so good there, earthy musk so strong. The omega felt a little wild, taking in the scent like air, wanting it to steep under his skin like tea. He felt his jaw spasm as his canines punctured his bottom lip, mouth dropping open with a hiss. Alarmed, he pushed himself away, going too far and thumping to the ground.

It roused the alpha. "Wooyoung?" He leaned over the edge, staring down at the frazzled omega with concern. "Are you okay?" Wooyoung was covering his mouth, scared to reveal the effect San had on him.

"Fine." It was mumbled, not used to the fangs that couldn't seem to go away. San's gaze only lingered, studying his mate before him. He sniffed the air.

"Are you bleeding?" Wooyoung dropped his head in shame. He'd been discovered.

"I'm sorry." he wailed, revealing his predicament. San was taken aback, clear surprise in his features. "I don't know why--"

"It's okay." San calmed, coming around to the floor to scoop the omega up. "It's natural-- well for wolves it is." he chuckled, gently pushing away the hair that had fallen into Wooyoung's face. "Your omega wanted to mark me. That's why your teeth grew out. Don't worry about it." The omega sniffled pathetically, meeting his alpha's eyes.

"It's embarrassing." The omega mumbled, pink blooming on his cheeks. It was like puberty all over again, not being able to hide his clear interest in San. The alpha pulled him close, not caring of the awkwardness that surrounded his mate.

"It's not. It's cute." he conceded. He was staring down at his mate, all gooey eyed and lovey. Wooyoung's lips parted in anticipation, wondering if San would kiss him.

He didn't.

"The others are probably waiting. Let's go down for breakfast." San let the omega slip away.

Wooyoung trailed after him, eyes on San's back as they made it to the foyer. "San!" Mingi cheered, appearing beside his alpha's tall frame. He noticed Wooyoung next. "Nice to see you again." Wooyoung was glad his canines finally retracted.

"It's nice to see you too." Mingi hadn't really been around the past few days, probably caught up in his own life. Jongho came in after him.

"It's been a while." he nodded to Wooyoung. "I heard you had your first shift."

"Yeah well--"

"It's too early to be asking questions." San pushed past his beta, moving toward the kitchen.

"Some of us wake up at a decent hour." he said, clearly accusatory. San waved him off as he pulled out a chair for Wooyoung. "Plus, we just got back from a run. Seonghwa has us doing laps twice a day to stave off rogues." Wooyoung was intrigued.

"Have there been any?"

"No. But, sometimes we pick up on a scent." the beta thought about it. "It's not one of us. Most likely a lone wolf. It seems harmless enough."

Wooyoung couldn't help but ask, "Do they smell like ginger?" Jongho snapped his attention toward the omega.

"It does, faintly. Hard to tell sometimes." The wolf who'd saved him. They were still around. San read Wooyoung's thoughts again.

"We can go on our own run. Scope the area." Wooyoung was giddy to get breakfast over with.

Out in the forest, it felt like Wooyoung could breathe. He'd shifted again, against better judgement, swayed by instinct the second he'd stepped outside. San followed after him, barking every once in a while to get him to slow down. San was fast, but Wooyoung was faster, scuttling through the air almost like he was flying. 

They neared the ceremonial grounds, Wooyoung faltering in his steps. He hadn't realized what direction he'd headed. The words he couldn't read stared him down. San followed his line of sight. _"Our ancestors have never been wrong when it comes to deciding mates."_

 _"Why do you think my parents went against them?"_ Wooyoung couldn't help but wonder. He'd felt the pull, the need to be with San. Had his parent's not had that? Had they yearned for it? Deceiving their hearts to believe they were in fact meant to be.

 _"I should be asking you that. Do you remember them at all?"_ Wooyoung sat back on his hind legs, wracking his brain for the faint memories.

 _"I can sort of remember my mother. Bits and pieces of when I was in her care. I'd always thought she'd had her reasons for leaving me, but they seem so much bigger knowing she could have been a witch."_ It was a grand story, Wooyoung was sure of it. But like San, he knew next to nothing about it.

_"Did you ever think about your father?"_

_"There was no reason to. Once in my adoptive parent's care, it felt like a new start for me. Away from whatever led my away from my birth parents, I tried not to linger on it, scared I'd end up resenting them for it."_ Wooyoung let himself fall to the ground, legs stretching out as his wolf nestled in the grass. _"It was better that way. Not knowing who he was."_

 _"So you never thought to search for him."_ Wooyoung didn't respond immediately. _"Would you do it now?"_ Given everything that had happened in these few short weeks--

 _"I can't say that I would."_ And he meant it.

...

A few days later, San met with Seonghwa. "I'll be needing the alcove." The pack alpha sniffed the air, presumably already aware of San's reasons.

"Your rut is coming."

"It'll be here in a few days time. I want to be prepared."

"Jongho will be going with you, correct?"

"Always." Seonghwa nodded, allotting a moment to meet the younger alpha's gaze.

"Then I wish you all the luck. You can leave tomorrow morning."

...

San was packing his bags when Wooyoung found him. "Where are you going?" The alpha closed up his suitcase.

"My rut is coming. I shouldn't be here when it hits." San was already feeling symptoms, Wooyoung's scent rifling his wolf. He willed his wolf down.

"Is that, like, the alpha version of a heat?"

"Yes, which is exactly why I can't stick around." He could see the omega frowning. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a week." He placed a comforting hand on Wooyoung's check.

The omega leaned in to it, a short whimper dropping from his lips. "Do you have to?" Wooyoung looked almost pained, San sure he was recalling his own torture.

"It's the safest option. I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for." The omega's face hardened, serious.

"What if I'm ready?"

"What?"

"What if I'm ready to take your bite?" San pulled away, leaving the omega whining. "You said you wouldn't run away." Wooyoung chided, all childlike and upset.

"I-I'm not." he corrected, shifting on the balls of his feet. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"I know you think i don't know what I'm getting into by mating you, but I'd be lucky to have you." San couldn't help the warmth that blossomed at his mate's words. "You've showed me time and time again that you're more than capable of taking care of me." The omega moved forward, placing his own hands on San's face. "Won't you let me take care of you?" San could feel his wolf coming to life, coherent thoughts being pushed back at the omega's insistence to mate. He couldn't let him.

"After my rut. We can talk more after my rut." He slipped away, hoping Jongho was already by the front door so they could make a quick escape.

...

Following his conversation with San, Wooyoung met with Hongjoong. "He ran away again." he tattle-tailed, much like a child would do with a sibling. Hongjoong could only laugh.

"He's doing what he thinks is best for you."

"Well that's stupid." he groaned. "He's already struggled so much because of me. Won't it just hurt more to be apart?" The older omega comforted his pup.

"It will, but you also have to understand that an alpha in rut heads no warning. Things could get too rough and San won't have enough self awareness to know when to stop." Still, Wooyoung thought it unfair. All he wanted was to help. San shouldn't have to hurt by himself anymore. "There's also a 99.99% chance he'd bite you."

"So I'll let him." The older omega was surprised, terribly concealing it behind a cough.

"You will?" The younger omega nodded. "That's- wow. Does he know that?"

"He does. He told me we'd talk about it more once his rut breaks." Which only added to the younger omega's impatience. He wanted San already dammit.

"Maybe it's for the better." Wooyoung wasn't sure it was.

...

It was unbearable. San's scent was heady, strong in Wooyoung's nostrils as he breathed in. It was driving him _insane_ , especially since no one else seemed to be as affected as he was.

"It's because he's your mate." The older omega explained. "Your wolf wants to go to him." He was sympathetic, offering to lock Wooyoung in his room. "It might help." Wooyoung gratefully declined.

He understood their worries. That Wooyoung might actually lose control to his omega and go running to San. He held up though, plagued only by his mate's scent as the first night bled into the next day.

"You shouldn't be here." Jongho growled, with good reason. Wooyoung had toughed it out for almost twenty-four hours before his omega had successfully taken over.

" _Mate needs me._ " he cried, omega speaking for him. He'd been so restless when it came time to sleep, body turning over and over again in the hopes of going under. No such luck.

"I can't let you go in. Alpha's orders." He eased up some, no longer intimidating. Yet still commanding. 

_"You have to let me help him. Let me help my mate!"_ Wooyoung practically begged. He watched as the beta's eyes flickered, a flash of blue before it was gone again.

"Shit, you really have to leave." he insisted, pushing at Wooyoung to get him to go away. "I won't let you in."

 _"Please!"_ he sobbed. There was something stronger about his words, the beta releasing him against his will.

"Oh hell." Wooyoung ran past him, into the alcove where San was. Where his mate was.

The alcove wasn't at all what Wooyoung expected. Given the name, he expected something dreary, holed away too much like a prison cave. Instead he got something more practical. More like a guest room, a bed and some furniture scattered about. 

San was on said bed, rocking up into his hand for relief. He seemed stuck in his own pleasure, failing to realize mate was there. Mate was there to help him. "Wooyoung!" The call of his name from Jongho brought San back, his eyes immediately finding the omega. Wooyoung was floored.

 _"Mine!"_ San shouted, moving one step ahead of the beta and grabbing Wooyoung by the wrist. He growled at Jongho, the beta keeping a safe distance when he realized he wouldn't be able to fight him.

"San. _San,_ you told me to keep him away. You can't turn back on your word now." he tried, but San was too lust crazed to care for what he'd said in the past.

"Mine." he repeated, pulling the omega flush against his naked body. Wooyoung could feel his arousal pressing into his backside, legs on the verge of giving out. San was drowning them in their scent, clearly scenting what belonged to him.

Jongho glanced between them, at odds with what the best course of action would be. Wooyoung made the decision for him. "Leave. I'll take care of him." Jongho's eyes flashed blue once more before he was nodding weakly, going back to post up in front of the cave. 

Alone, Wooyoung wiggled in San's grip, forcing the alpha to let him face him. "San. Can you hear me?" The alpha gave no answer, dipping his nose into his scent gland with fever. He suckled at the patch of skin, teeth gently scraping over it. Wooyoung whimpered, losing to his omega as the alpha marked his neck. "San, talk to me."

 _"My pretty omega."_ he mumbled, bringing Wooyoung down with him as he sat on the bed, hands on the omega's thighs as he straddled him. "So beautiful." He kissed along his neck. _"So pretty."_ He inhaled, long and drown out. "Smells so much like me." He was wearing one of San's hoodies, thoroughly doused in the alpha's scent even before arrival. _"Wanna fuck you."_ he breathed. Wooyoung gulped.

"Okay." The words were shaky when they left his mouth, thoughts muddled by San. By his wandering hands, by his musky earth scent, by the way he was suddenly gripping his neck, bringing Wooyoung down for a kiss. 

It was all teeth and tongue, Wooyoung struggling to breathe as San hauled him closer. He pulled at his clothes. " _Off._ " Wooyoung didn't hesitate, stripping off his sweater and sweatpants at his mate's request. Skin on skin, Wooyoung could feel how hot San was, sweat tickling his brow. _"Gonna make you mine."_

"I'm yours." Wooyoung was breathless, watching entranced as San thrust up. He didn't penetrate immediately, smearing instead the slick that was pooling around the omega's legs. Wooyoung shivered, hole spasming at the prospect of being filled.

San's hand disappeared between them, a finger suddenly at his rim. "So wet, so wet just for me." he growled, pushing his finger to the hilt. Wooyoung cried out at the intrusion, falling forward as the alpha began to move.

The omega was a whimpering mess as one finger became two, then three. "Feels good." he murmured, mouthing at the skin he could reach. San was so good with his hands, finding just the right spot to have Wooyoung seeing stars. "Gonna--" His word cut short when San pulled out.

"Not yet." The alpha moved them again, dropping Wooyoung onto the sheets as he hovered over him. _"Mine, all mine."_ He found purchase at Wooyoung's scent gland again, teeth more deliberate with his marking. Wooyoung felt his stomach coil, pleasure building the more San played with the mark.

"Yours, only yours." Wooyoung felt the alpha's teeth growing sharper against his skin. "Bite me." he whimpered. San took that moment to impale him on his cock, Wooyoung gasping at the stretch. "Ngh." San was ruthless, hips wild as he fucked Wooyoung. _"Alpha!"_

That only served to spur him on, San more reckless as he pistoned his hips, holding Wooyoung's legs open obscenely. "Fuck." he muttered, teeth catching on the omega's neck. "You're perfect. So perfect for me."

Wooyoung wasn't holding back, not even with the knowledge that Jongho was right outside the door. Broken moans were slipping past his lips in tandem, San's hips working faster the more Wooyoung screamed. "That's right, moan my name. Tell everyone who you belong to."

"San, San, _Alpha!"_ He came suddenly, breathe caught as cum splattered between them. San wasn't letting up, the squelch obscene to Wooyoung's ears. The overstimulation wasn't entirely uncomfortable, Wooyoung realizing he was getting hard again. "What-- _Ah!"_ The alpha hit his prostate dead on, Wooyoung's vision flashing white as more pleasure followed.

San roared forward, growling possessively as he bit into skin. Wooyoung's moan turned silent as blood pooled into San's mouth. He trembled as the bite hit him, taking over all of senses until all that was left of him was a whimpering mess. 

It felt like he'd been zapped, electricity coursing through his body as his eyes shown gold. The sparks he felt only multiplied, able to feel San's arousal as if it was his own. Some of it was his own, San not even pausing as he licked at the fresh wound. " _Mine_." he repeated, like he'd done since they started. Like he would do forever, now that Wooyoung was officially his.

As sweet as the moment was, the alpha wasn't done with him, guiding hands helping the omega turn over. He was on all fours. Presenting for his alpha. San pushed back inside him. _"Yes."_ he hissed, stilling for a moment before slamming back in.

"Oh!" The alpha covered the omega with his body, obsessively licking at the new mark as Wooyoung trembled beneath him. The spot on his neck was more sensitive after San's bite, the constant stimulation maddening. "Please, _Alpha._ " he whined, circling his own hips to get San deeper.

"Gonna claim you just like this. Gonna fill you up with my cum." Wooyoung was keening, unable to support himself as the alpha kept pounding into him. Something was catching on his rim, stretching him beyond the size of San's dick and he sobbed, shivering the more the bulb moved inside him. "Gonna give you what you need." San latched onto his neck again, another wave of euphoria hitting the omega as San _finally_ came inside him.

Wave after wave of cum filled him up so good, Wooyoung shuttering as his arms gave out. San's full weight fell on him and he grunted, wiggling under his dead weight. San maneuvered them onto their sides, careful of his knot that was still stuck inside the omega. "Love you." he cooed, pressing a lingering kiss to Wooyoung's neck before passing out.

...

Hours later, San woke up warmer than usual, unexpectedly more so on one side. He tried to move his arm, but found it numb under a body that San was all too familiar with. He opened his eyes, staring at the still sleeping omega on the bed. "Shit." He sat up, dick sliding out of Wooyoung along with his slick. He winced, all too aware that he'd made a mess of his mate, taking in the marks along his body.

His eyes landed on his neck and he did a doubletake noticing something that wasn't there before. _His bite._

Instinctively, he was drawn to it, finger tracing the scarring. _He let me bite him..._ His hand went to his own neck, noting the lack of marks. Wooyoung hadn't bit him back.

He'd trusted San enough to take his bite. The alpha was overwhelmed with feelings, the rut having subsided with Wooyoung's care. He traced along his arm, his omega shivering at the touch. The alcove wasn't the warmest place to be in such cold weather. San could bear it because of his rut, Wooyoung was lost to the cold.

San bundled him up in the furs, taking a long moment to nose along his scent gland. Their scents mingled together, teakwood and peaches, reminding San of what he'd done. Of how he'd marked Wooyoung as _his._

The omega rolled over, seeking out the body once beside him. San pet his hair, cooing softly at his cute sleeping face. "Thank you," came Wooyoung's morning voice, groggy and muddled as he yawned.

"I should be telling you that." San scoffed, leaning in closer to plant a kiss on his nose. Wooyoung finally opened his eyes, expression fond as he placed a hand on the alpha's cheek. "How'd you even get in here?"

"Jongho let me." San sighed, remembering what Hongjoong once told him.

"He must have answered to your omega. Him being my beta means you can command him too."

"What? That's crazy." San hummed.

"What's crazier is that you wear my mark now." The alpha's finger traced over it, Wooyoung shuddering from the touch.

"I'll wear it proudly, _Alpha."_ San's wolf howled, moving before he could even think, Wooyoung under him again.

"You can't just-- say things like that." He was kissing up his jaw, wolf slowly trickling back into his senses. Wanting to mark, bite, claim all over again.

Wooyoung giggled beneath him, throwing his arms around the alpha. "I like it, though. That you're my alpha." Lips all jutted it out, San couldn't resist anymore, taking the bottom one between his teeth. Wooyoung hissed before it turned into a moan, San's tongue invading his mouth.

"And you're my pretty omega." he whispered, tender and soft one last time before his wolf was taking over.

...

San in a rut reminded Wooyoung a lot of his heat, desperate to get his hands on the omega every chance he could.

"So good for me pup. Taking such good care of me." His tongue traced over the mark on Wooyoung's neck, raw and red from the multiple times over he'd bitten into skin. Wooyoung was panting above him, circling his hips to get the alpha deeper. Moaning as his knot formed again.

They were on day four of San's rut, the worst of it over with. San hadn't let him so much as breathe the previous days, filling him up so good almost every other hour. Not that Wooyoung was complaining. He liked being taken by San. By his mate. By his _alpha_. It made his skin crawl with heat, deep seeded arousal always spiking at the mere idea that he was eternally bonded to San.

All that was missing was his mark on San's neck.

"Only for you, alpha. Ngh." San thrust up, done with letting Wooyoung do all the work. The omega had been riding him, slow and steady as San continued to familiarize himself with the omega's body. His hands had been everywhere, hugging his hips, playing with his nipples. Teasing the omega to see what pretty sounds he'd make.

San was done taking his time, sliding up so he could plant his feet on the bed.

"Pretty baby. Look so pretty with my bite." He couldn't stop touching it, kissing it, licking it. Possessive, he rocked up harder, Wooyoung falling forward with the effort.

"Wanna bite you too." He panted, shaking with need as his nose buried into his alpha's shoulder. San barred his neck instinctively, guiding the omega to the right spot to bite.

"Do it, pup. Make me yours." He punctuated his words with another thrust, Wooyoung fumbling to get teeth on skin. He kissed the spot sweetly, drawing it out, letting himself drown in soil. In the earthy scent that would now always follow him. His teeth started growing, canines letting themselves be known, dragging across his mate's skin. San jolted, moving the omega above him. Wooyoung whimpered, biting his own lip with the action.

The alpha slowed his hips, holding still as he waited for Wooyoung's second attempt. "Go ahead, baby. I'll keep still." He nudged the omega's head forward, helping him once more. Wooyoung licked his lips, preparing himself. He was going to mark San. San would forever be his alpha. He shuddered.

Wooyoung sank his teeth in with a groan, making sure to break skin as San had done. He tasted blood, senses amplified as he felt San's pleasure again, scent spiking as Wooyoung lapped at the mark he'd made. San groaned, head lulling back to capture Wooyoung's lips in a kiss. The omega sure he could taste himself on his tongue.

Suddenly, Wooyoung was on his back, looking up at San as he hoisted the omega's leg over his shoudler. "You did so well for me, pup. Let me return the favor." His teeth sank into Wooyoung's mating mark, endorphins rushing through him when he felt the undeniable shift, The pull, but stronger. Louder, heart beating twice as fast. And not just one, but two.

He came as San continued to use him, sensitivity be damned if it meant he could hear the moans he was pulling from his alpha. "So good for me. So perfect." Wooyoung could feel his knot expanding, on the brink of another orgasm and he pushed himself down, San stuttering as he climaxed. _"Fuck."_

They spent a good minute trying to even their breathing, then San was spooning Wooyoung. "You're mine, now. Forever."

"All yours, _Alpha."_

...

It was a few hours later that his rut officially broke, San falling back against the bed with a sigh. Wooyoung crawled up beside him, nuzzling his nose against his neck. "Is it over?" San's scent was no longer heady, substantially more contained than before.

"Yeah, it is." San's arms went around his omega, shifting him closer still. "Are you okay? I must have put you through a lot." Wooyoung shook his head.

"Don't worry, it was good for me too." San exhaled, having been worried about Wooyoung for most of his rut. There wasn't much he could do, though, not when his alpha took over before he could stop himself. Which reminded him...

"We're mated." It sounded weird on his tongue.

"We are." His omega confirmed, intertwining their legs. "It might not have been the most conventional, but I'm happy." Wooyoung's smile was beautiful.

The next day, San met with Jongho outside. Seeing him no longer bound by his wolf, Jongho slapped his chest. "You brute! You ask me to watch over you and then when I try to make Wooyoung leave, I can't. You're both insufferable." San chuckled, wrapping around his huffy beta.

"I'm sorry! It's not our fault our wolves are drawn to each other."

"Yeah well, it's not like it matters anymore." He's staring at his mating mark. "Looks like you two figured it out."

"We did." Though, he should be saying _he_ figured it out. He'd been slow on the uptake. "C'mon, I bet Hongjoong is worried sick."

Back at the pack house, San got an earful from the pack omega. "If you hadn't been so keen on staying apart, it wouldn't have happened like this!" There wasn't true anger in his words, San knew that. The omega just needed to blow of steam. "This could have gone much worse!"

"But it didn't." San assured, placing as gentle hand on Hongjoong's shoulder. "Your concern is much appreciated, but I think this was the push I needed to get my head out of my ass." Hongjoong stifled laughter, ultimately failing when San smiled.

"Brat." Seonghwa was next to scold him, thumping his back much harder than what could be considered friendly.

"Next time, just follow your heart." He grinned, San matching him as he took another hard whack. "Beats putting all of us in a tough spot."

"I'm sorry!"

Wooyoung was really clingy the days following San's rut, probably also due in part with their recent mating. He couldn't be without San for more than a minute, practically crying anytime the alpha was out of sight. "Where'd you go?" His nose was all runny, tears still in his eyes and San just held him, apologizing without words.

"Oh pup, I just went to talk to Seonghwa." he informed his mate, laying them down on the bed. Wooyoung had also made camp on his bed, the omega's old room pretty much forgotten. "Did you miss me?"

"Always." The omega didn't miss a beat, shuffling closer so his face could press into San's chest. "Miss you all the time. Don't you miss me?"

"Of course, baby." San ran his fingers through Wooyoung's hair, calming him the best he could. He shouldn't have let it ger this far. He should have mated Wooyoung so long ago. "Wanna go for a run tonight? Stretch your legs for a bit?" They needed the fresh air, having been holed up in their honeymoon phase for practically a week.

"M'kay." His omega slurred, already falling asleep. San supposed they were due for a nap.

The third quarter moon was high in the sky when they shifted, wolves preening under the night sky. Wooyoung was still fast, ducking away from San a few times to be chased. San gave way to his playful mate, barking and yapping as they rounded the clearing.

The stone pillars made them halt, not wanting to ruin the sacred grounds. Wooyoung became human again. "When will we put our stone here?" He pointed to the column with Hongjoong and Seonghwa's rock.

 _"Whenever you want to."_ Wooyoung no longer needed to be touching him to hear him. The omega searched the area, eyes landing on a rock a few feet away.

He picked it up, going back to the column of rocks before turning to San. "Shouldn't you be doing this with me?" San shifted, coming up beside the omega to place a hand on the rock.

"Before we put it on, we have to promise each other something. Like vows at a wedding." Wooyoung took a minute to think it over.

"Okay, I'll go first." His eyes met San's. "I love you. It might be crazy to be saying it so soon, but I can't help how I feel." He stood a little taller, more sure. "Coming into this life, I wasn't sure what to expect. It confused me, being a wolf. Being an omega. Having to learn the ways of your pack. I wasn't sure I would be able to do it." The hand on the rock moved forward, over San's. "You helped me, probably more than you realized, and I've never felt more sure of anything in my life.

"I promise to be the best omega you could ever ask for. I may be learning, but I want to be good for you. Because you've been so good to me." San could feel tears in his eyes at his omega's words. "I promise I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about being alone anymore. You have me, so keep me." San surged forward, tackling Wooyoung into a hug-turned-kiss.

"I won't let you go. My pretty omega," His hand caressed his mate's cheek. "You're already the best thing I could have ever asked for. I love you, so much. I loved you before we even met. Before you were even in my life. Because this was destiny. You were always meant to be mine. I was made to love you." Wooyoung was crying now too, hands cold along his skin. "Thank you for accepting me. Thank you for choosing me."

"There's no one else I'd ever want." San kissed him again, more passionately than before. Wooyoung moaned, falling against him, trusting San to anchor him. Trusting San with his heart.

They pulled apart, the alpha keeping a firm grip around the omega's waist. He guided Wooyoung's hand back to the rock, reminding him of why they were there. "Repeat after me: * _te enim mihi semper et semper."_ The syllables came out a little rough, but Wooyoung was looking at him with stars in his eyes and he smiled, bring their joined hands to the top of the pile. Carefully, they set the rock atop of the others, mindful of the balance. When the column stayed intact, San guided Wooyoung closer, letting their lips meet a final time.

"The ancestors have given their blessing." He told Wooyoung, feeling the wind pick up around them. He smiled as Wooyoung glanced around, amazed by the appearance of the spirits. White wisps danced around them, a song of joy as if they'd been wed. They might as well have been.

"What is this?"

"The mating dance. The ancestor spirits perform it each time a fated couple comes together." The ancestors dance around them, chanting good fortune as they float into the night, becoming speckles of starlight as they drift away. Wooyoung reached for them, fingertips brushing along them, giggling when it burst, sparkles landing everywhere.

San watched with rapt attention, his mate so beautiful in the moonlight. As the twinkling dimmed around them, San moved closer, fitting himself behind his mate. "It's late, we should go back." The omega nodded, moving forward with San clinging behind him. He laughed.

"We won't get very far if we walk like this."

"It's okay, we can take our time." Wooyoung chuckled, lacing their fingers together as they started for the pack house.

It wasn't very far into their walk when something stumbled into them.

San kept them upright, peeking around Wooyoung to see what had dropped at their feet. Then his eyes widened.

"You have to help me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *you are for me, forever and always
> 
> it's over :((( . . .
> 
> just kidding!
> 
> This is not the end! I actually wrote this as a prequel to a different fic I had in mind because without it, the next work wouldn't make sense. 
> 
> So keep an eye out in the next few days! I hope to have it out soon :)


End file.
